Fiction and Fairytale
by WriterEpiphany
Summary: After witnessing the brutal murder of her mother and being thrust into the foster care; Santana finds it difficult to become attached to anything or anyone...that is until Brittany. Brittana Fic
1. Prologue

**So this is My first Fanfiction. It took me awhile to come up with the idea. I hope you like it. Please review and give me you're opinion and whether or not I should continue or not. So I let you read now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee...sadly...**

Prologue: Fairy Tales are just bedtime stories

Everyone has their favorite fairytale; the story of a girl in a bad situation trying to make the best of it; getting saved by a prince charming of some kind. They always have a happy ending. Well guess what; they're just stories. There are no happy endings. There is no savior in real life. They are just fairy tales! No one will save you; no one will take you away from the shit life you have; no one will be there for you… I am the perfect example of that.

My name is Santana Maria Lopez. I'm 16 years old and I've been in the foster care system since I was 7. I used to live with my mother which was okay…when she was sober. My mother had an addiction to cocaine. Due to her addiction we had to constantly moving around to avoid child services. She tried hard to be a good mother. I remember she used to read to me every night when I was little. She'd make sure I ate; made sure I had a place to sleep at night, and made sure I had clean clothes. She tried her best but unfortunately, her problem got the best of her. When I turned 5 the state finally caught up with her and took me away.

They sent me to live with my father. My father was a…difficult man. He didn't like the fact that I was his kid. He had ten DNA test taken and all of them were positive. He hated me. I was a burden on him. He used to hit me…a lot. Since I was so young I thought I had done something wrong. He hit me religiously. If I looked at him wrong, If I did something slow, If I was just doing nothing. He never needed a reason. It went on for a long time.

I used to get supervised visits with my mom. It was the best time of the month. I used to look forward to it. I'd wear the prettiest thing I could find. I'd hopped into car of whoever was taking me to her. I could never wait to head to that little apartment right outside of New York City. I used to hop outside the car and jump right into my mother's arms. I always knew my mother loved me and she would never hurt me but I couldn't stay with her. My mother had a tendency to relapse. She'd stay clean for 3-4 months and then revert back to bad habits. So, I couldn't stay with her. I could only stay with my abusive father.

On my seventh birthday, my mother showed up at my father's house. She was in the middle of a detox. I remember only hearing yelling. My parents were fighting. They had never gotten along and my father made sure that she wasn't allowed to see me when I was at his house.

"I want to see my baby," My mother screamed at him. "I want to see my little Tana!" I remember wanting to run to her and go with her but my father was spiteful. He told her no and that she had to go away. I hid on the top of the stairs watching the whole seen. I remember my mom was shaking and sweating. She just wanted to see me. "Just for two minutes, please," She said. "I just want to tell her; I'm going to stay clean this time so I can take her back." She said.

It really upset my father. He didn't like to have his authority challenged. He hit her in the stomach. She tumbled backwards. I became paralyzed in fear. I couldn't move. He continued to beat her. She tried to fight him at first but at one point…she just went limp. I ran to the back to my room grabbing the phone on the way. I crawled into the closet and closed it and locked it. I called 911. They were there in minutes but it felt like hours. I didn't hear when they came but they came looking for me. At first I thought it was my father coming to finish me off. However when they got the door open; the police officer was a bit of a relief to me.

"Are you okay sweetie?" She asked. I shook my head slowly. "What's your name?"

"Santana," I answered.

"Santana, that's a pretty name." She smiled. "I'm going to pick you up okay Santana?" I again complied with nod of my head. She picked me up. She took me out of the room and then out of the house. There were cops everywhere and an ambulance. I remember holding tightly to the officer. She held me in the front of the squad car with her.

When we got to the station, she took me to her desk. She told me she was going to ask me some questions but she was going to have to wait until a woman from child services came. She sat at the desk with me until the social worker came.

She asked me in great detail what happen and I answered with no problem. When the questions were done; I began asking where my mother was. No one would answer me not even the nice police officer. That night, I was told I was going with one of the officer for a night by the worker. I went home with the nice officer, Ms. Jennifer. She was going to take care of me until they could figure what to do with me. When I got to her little apartment she let me sleep in her big bed while she slept on the couch. I cried myself to sleep that night.

The next morning, I woke up I crept to the door and overheard the conversation between Ms. Jennifer and her superior. They were discussing my mother's death and how they were going to tell me. I was heart-broken. They were going to let my father off of the murder charges until Ms. Jennifer gave me a bath and found all the bruises on my body. They immediately kept me away from my father. That's when I was put into the foster care system.

Since then, I've been in 33 homes in 12 different states. I've been to 38 different schools since I was seven. I've never been in one place to long. Not many people want me for long. I'm a problem child. I drink, I smoke, I stay out for long periods of time, I don't listen to authority, I fight, I yell, I use vulgar language and I have a tendency not to get along with people I live with.

At 16, I'm in Lima, Ohio. I live with my new foster mother Sylvia Del Cid. We live in Lima Height Adjacent. I share a house with her, 3 other girls and 5 boys. We are all the kids that no one else wants. Sylvia gets paid extra for each of us; which is the only thing that matters to her. She doesn't care what we do just as long as we put on a show for the social worker. We agree to it because we hate moving around and most of us are planning on getting out of here when we turn eighteen. I'm the only one in the house that doesn't attend a reforming school. I will be attending William McKinley High School. The only reason; I want to make something of myself. I don't want to be crap for the rest of my life. If there is no savior for me at the end of the road I have to be my own. You can't have the fairy tale life…You can only have what you take.

**So what do you think? Do you like it? Should I continue? Give me you thoughts. I'd love to hear them I'm really eager for criticism. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 1

**So, I've had this Chapter written for about two days now but I unfortunately couldn't look it over... excuse the mistakes. If I get a chance I'll look it over and repost it. Anyway, here's the first Chapter. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

Chapter 1: Anger Management

Santana walked sat in the office of William McKinley High School. Her pretty face held a scowl that could scare children away. Her legs and arms were crossed in an uninviting and threatening manner. The secretary looked over at her a few times as she attended to one of the student who was complaining about a school play or some show choir club. Santana took her finger and started twirling it around in her coal black hair. She hated waiting. Patience wasn't one of her strong point.

When the student stopped complaining and left the secretary looked toward Santana. "May I help you?" She asked trying not to show any fear. Santana got up and walked to the desk of the woman. "I was told to come here and give you this." Santana took a piece of paper out of her hoodie pocket and handed to the secretary. The woman looked at the paper and started typing away at her computer.

"Ah, Santana Maria Lopez, you're our new student." She started typing again. "I have some documents for you to sign and I have you're class schedule." Santana said nothing and just shook her head in agreement.

* * *

><p>Santana searched the halls for her first class. She wasn't used to the room numbering system and it was a big school. She had regretted denying being escorted to class. She was completely lost. She hated not know where she was. Unfortunately, no one was in the hall for her to ask. She had taken a map but it didn't help much. She followed the room numbers not that it was helping much. She heard the sound of music coming from somewhere. She followed the sound hoping to find someone to help her.<p>

She listened as the sound became closer and closer. She finally reached a room that was labeled Choir Room. She peered in and saw two people dancing; an Asian guy and blond girl. They moved so fluidly she thought it looked like magic. The music was had been coming from a radio. They moved in time with the slow music. She was in awe. She had never seen anything more beautiful in her life. She looked at the girl. The girl looked like an angel. She was wearing a Cheerleader Uniform and she was moving as smoothly as water. She was tall and petite. Santana could not keep her eyes off her.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She near jumped out of her sneakers. She turned and saw an older man. He wasn't much older but she could tell he was a teacher. "May I help you?" He asked. Santana composed herself.

"Well, I'm lost," Santana explained. "I'm new and well I have no idea where I am." She looked into the room.

"Hey, Mike," He said obviously calling to the boy. The boy, Mike, turned off the radio. He started breathing hard along with the blond. "Do you mind showing this young lady to her class?" Santana eyes followed the blond who had sat down on the nearby piano bench.

"Sure thing, Mr. Shue," The guys stepped up to Santana and smiled at her he put his hand out. "Mike Chang," He introduced himself cutting off Santana's attention which had been on the girl. "What room are you looking for?" He asked.

"427," She said.

"That's actually right up the hall; I'll show you." Mike began walk in the direction away from the Choir Room but she couldn't help but take one final glance at the other dancer that still stayed seated on the piano bench.

She walked next to Mike. He was going on and on about the school's history and the number system of the school. Santana was very uninterested but couldn't help but wonder if she should tell him to shut up or not. She was trying to get a fresh start she couldn't piss off the very first person that she met at the school.

"So, where did you move from?"

"Washington D.C.," She said. She remembered she hadn't spent lot of time there but it was she was last at.

"We went there once for a Glee Club Convention." She held back the urge to call him something along the lines of a loser. Hey stopped at a classroom. "Well this is 427 if you need any help look for me. I'll be glad to help." She just gave him a nod and entered the classroom. A sea of eyes fell on her. She hated being on the spot. She walked the teacher not saying a word and handed the woman her schedule. The classroom was quiet and all eyes were on her. She felt as if she was on trial or something. It was the feeling she could never get used too. She didn't enjoy being the center of Attention. It wasn't one of those things she liked particularly got used to. "Okay Ms. Lopez, there's a seat in the back. You can sit there and I'll get you caught up at the end out the class." Santana walked to the back at the classroom.

* * *

><p>Santana was glad to have made it to lunch without pissing anyone off. She found an empty table and silent sat. She was hungry but she had no money or lunch. She had to invest in getting a job when she got the chance. Anything she needed she was going to have to get it for herself. She opened her locket and looked inside at the picture of herself and her mother. It always calmed her when she was able to look inside the locket. She quickly closed it as she heard someone sit next to her. She looked at a guy with a Mohawk. He sat staring at her.<p>

"Noah Puckerman, but everyone calls me Puck." He looked her up and down. She tried to ignore him. "I'm the welcome wagon for the super-hot chicks that come here." Santana hissed. He was making a pass at her. "Maybe I can be more welcoming tonight?" He had a cocky look on his face. She knew it was too good to be true…she couldn't last the whole day without going off on anyone.

"Who do you think you are?" She asked. She yelled catching the attention of the whole school. "I don't give a damn who you are; you sorry son of a bitch. Why don'ts you gets the fuck out my face and maybe I'll leave you with the ability to still have children." She felt a bit accomplished as she grabbed her bag and walked away from the table into the hall. Puck sat there dumbfounded. A girl sat behind him.

"Wow," She said. "That girl really let you have it."

"Shut up Quinn, you think you can do better?" The girl named Quinn looked at him with a smile.

"Yes, I can. You problem is you're too forward."

"Fuck off Quinn," Quinn walked off with a bright smile on her face.

Santana stood in the halls trying to remain calm. She walked down the hall thinking that she should maybe get to her class early since she needed to be caught up on what the class was doing. As she was walking she saw the blond from the Choir room. She was still in her cheerleader uniform and she was staring down her top fascinated with something. Curiosity caused Santana to stop in front of the girl.

"Is something wrong?" The girl continued looking down her shirt.

"Yeah, I was eating a slice of pepperoni Pizza today and I think I got pepperoni in my shirt. Santana fought the urge to look.

"Sweetheart, I think those are your nipples." The girl looked up.

"Oh yeah, I always forget that's what they are." She stopped looking down her shirt. "I've seen you before." She said. "You're the girl from the Choir Room." She said.

"Yeah I guess." Santana didn't know why she was so nervous all of a sudden.

"Hi," The girl put her hand out. "My name's Brittany." Santana hesitantly shook her hand. "What's your name?"

"Santana,"

"Santana, that's a cool name." Santana blushed though she didn't know why. "Are you new to a school? I've never seen you before."

"Um…yeah,"

"Cool, I think we should be friends." Santana was caught off guard by the comment. She couldn't help feeling she was back in second grade trying to be accepted by the pretty girl in school. She didn't know what to say. Nobody had asked her to be friends like that since the second grade. This girl was defiantly a little slow.

"Um…sure," Brittany jumped with joy with a goofy look on her face.

"As a friend I have to tell you something." Santana looked at her deeply confused. "I'm pretty sure my cat's been reading my diary." Santana had to stop herself from breaking out in laughter. "Anyway, you should join the Glee Club." Brittany said. "You'll have fun and all the people are really cool. We're always looking for a new talent."

"I only sing in the privacy of my shower." Santana said.

"Well maybe you can be a dancer like me." Santana looked at Brittany. She wondered if she was the Glee club recruiter or something. "So San, what do you say?" No one had given her a nick name since her mother.

"I'll check it out but I'm not promising anything."

"That's cool, just come to the come to the Choir room after school. That's when we meet." She thought for a second.

"I'll think about it but now I got to get to class."

"Oh, what class," Brittany asked.

"Spanish with Mr. Schuester," She said remember her schedule. "Room 119,"

"I have that class next," Brittany said. "Let's go there together," Before Santana could protest. Brittany grabbed ahold of Santana's Pinky with hers. Santana felt her body temperature rise. She couldn't remember the last time she blushed so much. What was it about this girl Brittany and why was she so interesting? Why did Santana feel like she couldn't say no to her?

* * *

><p>Santana had to catch the public bus home since none of the School buses were brave enough to go through Lima Heights Adjacent. Santana didn't blame them. It was scary for her sometimes but she was used to being in the worst part of town always. She quickly got home. She had a lot of catching up to do. She knew it hadn't been the best idea to sign up for all AP classes but that was what all the colleges were looking for. She opened the door to the small house and closed it behind her as she opened it. She felt her body being knocked against the door as someone slammed into her. She felt as though it hurt. She saw two boys fighting each other. She didn't know about what but she had to stay out of it. She walked to her room that she shared with the 3 other girls.<p>

The room reminded her of a prison cell: two set of bunch beds, one bathroom that they all had to share and 4 dangerous girls in a confided space. She didn't get along with the three other girls since they had all jumped her her first day in the house. She had decided that it wasn't her place to get them back. She steered clear of them. Luckily for her only one of them was in the room when she walked in. She didn't have to like them but she did have to live with them.

She got on her top bunk on one of her beds. She put her bag in front of her and took out her book and put them all on the bed. The teachers had given her time to finish all of the assignments she needed to get caught up. She started with Spanish since she was fluent in it. It was her first language, then English. Suddenly the door flung open as she lied down to do her work.

"Hey, Santana, you alright," One of the boys that had been fighting said.

/Yes, Yes,/ She said in Spanish. /Now, go away, I have work to catch up on, Jorge. I can't be disturbed./ Jorge was the only other Hispanic in the house other Sylvia.

/Sorry, I just wanted to know if you could help me with some Math. I just don't get it./ He answered. The girl in the room hissed and walked out.

"You Mexicans need to learn some damn English." They both ignored the comment and shock they're heads.

/Bitch/ Santana said.

/So can you help me? It's Algebra/ Santana sighed.

/Okay, but I've got work to do; so let's make it quick/ She and Jorge had agreed to watch each other's backs in the house since they were a like. They both wanted to get out of their situations and become better.

* * *

><p>For every X there is exactly one Y;/.

/Okay/ Santana and Jorge went over everything in the Chapter about functions. /I think I get it./ Santana felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. The phone she only used for emergencies. She picked up.

"Hello," She said confused.

"Hi, San," She heard a cheerful voice on the other line. "It's Brittany." Santana straightened up and blushed. She had forgotten she exchanged numbers with Brittany.

"Um…hi,"

"Hi, I was just thinking about you." Santana blushed harder. "So, what you doing" He vice was a bit sing song.

"Homework," Santana said. Jorge looked at Santana confused.

"I thought homework was work your house is supposed to do." Santana shook her head.

"No, Brittany, it's schoolwork you're supposed to do at Home."

"Oh, I thought my house was broken or something." She didn't know what to say. "Anyway, some of us are going to come to my house tomorrow. I was wondering if you want to come. It'll be plenty of fun and I told everyone about you. They really want to meet you. Even Lord Tubbington wants to meet you."

"Lord Tubbington," Santana questioned.

"My cat," Santana was even more confused.

"Alright, I'll be there." Santana said. "I'll talk to you later. I have to get back to my Homework."

"Okay, I'm going to go to bed; good night."

"Good night," Santana said then hung up.

/Girlfriend,/ Santana blushed.

/Shut up,/ Santana gently hit Jorge in the arm.

**So, what do you think? Do you like it? I hope so.  
><strong>

**I have a created a Tumblr account. I'm thinking about uploading previews as I move along with the story**. **Follow me. My Tumblr account is on my profile. :) Anyway please review and I'll update as soon as Possible.**


	3. Chapter 2

**So I basically have up to chapter 4 done... but I skeptical about putting them up right away because I'm not really liking them so, I'm going to tweak 'em a bit then have them posted. Anyway, so I'm up to my ass in school work. :( Hopefully I'll be able to post on available hours. (Sunday nights) So i'm go to for updating weekly, if I can't I'll have them up as soon as possible. So, I hope you like the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

Chapter 2: Stay the night

Santana got a good hour of sleep on the bus. She had been up all night doing homework luckily She had finished all her catch up work. She knew she had more time but she didn't like being so far behind everyone else. She worked hard on everything she did. If it weren't for that she wouldn't have gotten a perfect score on her SATs. When she reached the High School she stepped off her bus. The school was surrounded by kids ready to enter the building. She let out a yawn and headed to the school doors. She didn't know what it was but she was eager to be there. She knew where to go. She was caught up with all her assignments and she had unintentionally made a friend.

Knocking her out her thoughts she felt a pair of hands on her eyes. "Guess who," she heard someone whisper in her ear. She made nervous and her blush madly. She didn't have to look in order to know it was Brittany.

"Hi Brittany," He voice was low as she said it. Brittany took her hands off of Santana's face. Santana swallowed hard as she looked at Brittany. Brittany was not in the same cheerleader she was in the day before. She was wearing tight black skinny jeans, a black top and a black leather jacket. Santana didn't say it out loud but Brittany looked hot. Brittany linked her Pinky with Santana's again.

"So, are you going to come to my place tonight?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah sure," Santana smiled.

"Okay, do you need a ride? I don't want you to get lost." Santana didn't quite understand Brittany. She had never met anyone like her. She had notice that the girl was a little slow but in a good way. It was like she saw the world in a different way than everyone else. She wasn't stupid; just different. "Glee Club practice is going to be awesome today. We're doing a tribute to Joan Jett. Santana raised an Eyebrow.

"Joan Jett,"

"Yeah, don't you like Joan Jett?"

"I do," She protected her music taste.

"Why don't you come and watch? We can go to my house afterwards with the rest of the girls?" Santana thought.

"Okay, I'll be there; I promise." Santana agreed. Brittany's face immediately lit up with joy. She didn't know why but when Brittany smiled it made her feel a hundred times better about anything. She didn't know why this girl had her feeling that way but she did. "I have a free first period so why don't I walk you to class." Santana's cheeks went red again.

"Alright," they strolled down the Hall pinky to pinky.

Santana walked slowly into the Choir Room after school. She searched immediately and found Brittany. Brittany was surround by girls they were pointing a pictures or something on one of the girls phones. Brittany saw Santana and waved her in. Santana felt as if she was on the spot again as all the eyes turned to her. Brittany touched the seat next to hers telling Santana to sit down. Santana quickly went over and sat next to Brittany.

"Hey, let me introduce you to everyone," Brittany said. "This is Rachel," She pointed at the black hair girl how looked like a kindergartner's and elderly woman's wardrobe threw up on her. "Quinn," Quinn was extremely pretty she smiled sweetly at Santana. "Mercedes," She was the black girl of the group. "Tina," Tina was Asian and dressed like a gothic Japanese schoolgirl. "And finally Kurt," Kurt was the only he in the group. He screamed gay to Santana.

"Hi," She said trying to be friendly keeping her personal judgments to herself.

"Everybody, this is Santana; the new girl I was telling you about." Everyone greeted her.

Santana watched as the boys piled in to the room. She recognized Mike Chang, and Artie, the boy in her Sociology class. Also she recognized Puck, the boy that had hit on her in the lunchroom. Her eyes follow as Mr. Shue, the Spanish teacher walked in. She had seen him four times already, the first time in the Choir Room, the second and third time in the Spanish room, and finally now; leading a club of misfits. Brittany grabbed a hold of Santana's hand as everyone began to face forward. Mr. Schuester began to address the class.

"Good afternoon, Glee Club," He said with a goofy smile with defined his butt chin more. "Today is our Joan Jett number and it seems we might have a new member." Everyone then again turned to the Latina who became defensive all of a sudden. Brittany gave her a reassuring squeeze of her hand.

"No, I was just invited to look." Santana said.

"Alright," Mr. Schuester said. "For those of you that don't know her, this is Santana." Everyone gave there greetings. Santana found it a little hard to smile with everyone staring so intensely at her.

"Hey," She greeted.

"Alright so, do you guys want to show Santana what our Glee club is all about?" Brittany gave Santana's hand one more reassuring squeeze and left the seat. They all got into places she could only assume were predestinated. As the number started and they began singing _Bad Reputation_, Santana found that again she couldn't keep her eyes off of Brittany. She felt a bit like a stalker the way she was constantly staring at the other girl. It might have just been her but she felt as if Brittany was flirting with her with her eyes. Though, part of Santana began to think maybe Brittany didn't know how to do that.

She watched as the song transition into: _I love Rock N Roll. _She saw Brittany step forward and begin to sing. Santana began thinking that Brittany looked like Ke$ha and Brittany Spears had a baby. It wasn't a bad thing. They were beautiful entertainer and that just met Brittany was just as beautiful if not more. Santana knew she was staring and not reacting much.

The final song transition was into _Crimson and Clovers_ which was one of her favorite songs. She hadn't once taken her eyes off of Brittany; not that she wanted too. She felt her heart flutter in her chest. She didn't know why she was immediately addicted to Brittany's presence. It was hard for her to grasp why the blond could seem to knock down any walls she had. As soon as she could build them up again Brittany came stomping through like a bulldozer.

When the number was over Santana clapped because she knew it was expected of her especially since they had gone out of to put on a good show. Everyone sat down and Brittany took her seat next to Santana and grabbed hand again.

"That was a great number you guys but now we have to get ready for Regionals." Mr. Schuester said. Santana knew it must have been some kind of competition. "We can win this year so were there any suggestions for song choice?" The girl named Rachel immediately raised her hand. "Yes Rachel," Mr. Schuester said reluctantly.

"I think it should be another power ballad between me and Finn; since we are the best duet team in Glee Club. It might have just been Santana but everyone seemed to be annoyed by the Rachel girl; even Mr. Schuester.

"Deeply considered,"

"I was actually thinking we could try something new." One of the boys said. "I was thinking that made Kurt and I could maybe try a duet."

"Also considered Blaine," Mr. Schuester turned in Santana's direction. "Santana," She dreaded the fact that he had called her name. "Tell me; what's one of your favorite artists?" Santana got that feeling in the pit of her stomach again.

"Well," She started out. "I'm a big Amy Winehouse fan. I was a bit devastated when she passed away." Santana knew what she said was a complete understatement. She loved Amy Winehouse and balled her eyes out when she heard Amy had passed.

"That's a nice suggestion," He smiled and moved on to the others. Brittany looked at Santana with a smile and leaned her head on Santana's shoulder. Santana began to feel her cheeks turn a dark shade of red again. What was going on with her?

Santana stepped inside Brittany's house. It was the biggest one she had been in in what seemed like a long time. She looked around at the huge house. She wondered how many people live in the house. She was pretty sure the house was thrice as big as that tiny hole she lived in.

"You should make yourself at home" Brittany said. "Everyone else should be here soon." As soon as Brittany said that she felt something rubbing against her leg. She stood still and slowly looked down. She saw what looked like a cat rubbing against her leg. It was huge. The feline brought a new meaning to the saying fat cat.

"Damn, that cat is huge,"

"That's Lord Tubbington," Brittany said in a matter-of-factly tone. "He only eats people food." Santana took a few steps away from the cat since she began to get the feeling that at any second the cat would swallow her whole.

Santana sat down and began trying to fathom how Brittany could be such a great driver when she had been so slow with everything else. "San," being knocked from her thought Santana looked up at Brittany who was sitting down on the couch. Santana slowly walked and sat next to her. "You never told me how you liked Glee Club."

"It was…interesting." Which was true, "Everyone seemed so… nice." Which wasn't true; Santana felt as if that Rachel girl hated her for no reason and she couldn't fathom why. She hadn't done anything to her…yet.

"So, we're just going to hang out tonight." Santana was caught off guard.

"Yeah, you know like a sleep over."

"Wait, I didn't know this was what this was. I assumed we were just hanging out after school. I didn't bring a change of clothes." Santana said.

"Well its Friday, me and Quinn with some other Cheerios always do something on Friday night." Santana knew the last bus to Lima heights left at 11. No bus was going to be there after 12.

"Well, I still don't have a change of clothes."

"Borrow some of mine it's no big deal," Santana smiled at Brittany.

"Okay," As soon as she said okay she heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll be right back." Brittany disappeared to the door. Santana wondered what the hell she was doing at this girl's house. She turned into a total lap dog when she was with Brittany. She didn't know what it was. She was different with Brittany.

"Hey," She saw Brittany arrive with Quinn. She had a hard time trying to place Quinn. She reminded her of a …Slutty nun. She looked like she was all tease and wouldn't put out. Quinn was different for some of the cheerleaders she had known at her other schools.

"Hi, Quinn right," Santana questioned. Quinn smiled and nodded.

"Sorry, all the other girls caught the bird flu." Brittany looked confused.

"What do birds flying have to with them?" Santana laughed on the inside.

"Nothing, it just means they're sick." Brittany thought.

"Is that one of those metaphors you were trying to explain me early?"

"No, sweetie, it's not." Quinn said. "Just forget it," Quinn's attention was immediately on Santana. She plopped down next to Santana and Brittany was on the other side.

"So where are you from?" Quinn asked.

"I before here I was in Washington D.C."

"Do you travel a lot?"

"Yeah, I'm usually somewhere new every 3-6 month," Santana didn't sound thrilled about that.

"Why, do your parents travel a lot?" Santana was a bit surprised that Brittany hadn't intervened in her interrogation.

"I'm actually in the foster care system. I'm the only one that does any travelling." Quinn was quiet for a second.

"How many houses have you lived in?"

"A lot, can we just drop it before you start with the life story." Santana found herself getting defensive.

"Anyway, where are you living?" Santana noticed that Quinn couldn't seem to keep her nose in her own business.

"Lima Heights Adjacent," Santana answered as if it was a threat but it did manage to get Quinn to shut up.

"Hey are we going to watch movies tonight or are you just going to around and question Santana all night."

"Sorry Britt," Quinn said. "We'll watch the movie."

Santana slept soundly on the floor. So didn't mind giving up the bed to the two blonds. Though she did find it a bit racist that she was on the floor and the other girls were in the bed. She didn't want to complain. It wasn't her home. It wasn't like she had one. She kind of liked the warm pajamas that she borrowed from Brittany. Even though the pants were slightly too long for her; she had managed to make them work. The sleeping bag seemed to bed a bit more comfortable than her bed at her foster home.

It had been easy for her to fall asleep; especially since she didn't have to wake up and find somebody on top of her trying to kill her. She smiled in her sleep at the sweet dreams that she was having. It was the most relaxing night she had in a long time.

Before she passed out on Brittany's floor they managed to go through five movies; she didn't know how they could get through so many cheerleading movie…or there were so many cheerleading movies. She hated the fact that she had been left out of many of the inside jokes.

She was awoken by a thump noise but she didn't move hoping it would just be one of the girls going to the bathroom. She shut her eyes as she heard a shushing sound. "Hey," she heard what sounded like Quinn's voice. "Shut up or we might wake Santana up." Santana had the temptation to jump up and shout that she was awake but something compelled her to stay still in her sleeping place.

"I'm sorry Quinn," She heard what sounded like a playful voice coming from Quinn. "I couldn't help it." Santana heard what sounded like a smooching sound.

"Do you like Santana?" She heard Quinn ask.

"Yes, I think she's pretty cool." Brittany said.

"You know it makes me jealous when you start flirting with other people."

"I wasn't flirting. We're just friend." Santana felt a bit hurt by the statement though she was unaware why. "She even said so; if I wanted her to replace you I would've asked her to be my girlfriend." Santana had to hold her breathe. She was stuck in a house with two lesbians.

"Don't even joke like that. It's not funny." Santana heard Brittany make a squeezing noise. "Shush, you're going to wake her up." Santana felt like squirming in her sleeping bag. She didn't know how to react. She wasn't that she was a homophobe or anything. She had been accustom to being a round them in her foster houses. However, something about this particular situation made her uncomfortable. She didn't think she could get away fast enough but she couldn't just walk away when she was pretty sure they were screwing in the bed next to her. She was stuck there until morning.

**S,o don't hate me for put Brittany and Quinn together I promise it won't be forever. So, thoughts, Questions, concerns, I welcome it all. So, Please review, Alert and Favorite at will. :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi, Sorry it's been awhile. Here's the next chapter. I hope you like. I didn't have time to check so I'm sorry for any errors you encounter. I hope you like please review after to read. I'd love some more feedback.**

Chapter 3: The difference between fiction and reality

Santana walked tired through the hallway of the house. It was 7:33 a.m., on a Saturday. Not even she was up that early on a weekend. Unfortunately due to her recent discovery she hadn't managed to process the fact that Brittany was gay…or that Brittany had a girlfriend. They had both gone to sleep right before she got up. She didn't want to just leave without a word. That would definitely infer that she had seen something…even though she really didn't see anything she just heard constant moaning. She needed to go home so she could get some sleep. She had to search for a job and hopefully get an interview.

She began to run through what had happened last night in her head. She didn't know how she couldn't spot it before. Usually she had an excellent gaydar; she could spot it from a mile away. However this time it was not the case. This time it seemed that her gaydar had been clouded. She heard someone coming down the steps. Santana tensed up at the sound. She wasn't ready to face neither Quinn nor Brittany but she knew she was soon going to.

Quinn emerged from the stairway and found Santana on the couch doing what seemed like nothing. He had that cocky smile on her lips. "Hey," She initiated a conversation. Santana didn't know why but she had the urge to rip out Quinn's throat but she kept the impulse dormant.

"Good morning," Santana forced a smile to show on her lips.

"You're up early," She was so tempted to say she couldn't sleep with all the noise but she decided against it.

"Yeah, I'm usually up this early," she lied. "Besides I have to get home; I have like a million things to do today. I just didn't want to leave without telling you guys I was leaving." More like she was scared to leave with acting like she saw nothing…well heard nothing.

"Well, do you need a ride to the bus stop?"

"No, I can get home on my own. It's just a mile down the street. I could use the exercise besides, I'm pretty sure that I woke you up when I got up. Go back to sleep." Santana said. "Imma gets my stuff and be out." She pointed at the door with her thumb.

"Well, if you're fine, I'll just tell Brittany you had to go."

"Cool," Santana grabbed her bag which was sitting by the couch. "I put Brittany's clothes at the foot of the bed."

"I'll tell her and Santana it was nice to really get to know you."

"Same too you;" Santana raced to the front door as if she couldn't get out of there fast enough. She almost sprinted to the bus stop which was nearly 2 ½ miles (not one as she previously thought). She didn't know why she was acting this way. She was mad but she didn't know why. She kept thinking about Brittany; the sound of her voice when Quinn was all over her; that little Brittany let out; was she trying to forget it…but she couldn't. Why couldn't she?

She snuck into her foster home. She needed to sleep. No one in the house was awake. She crept quietly into her share room and climb silently to her bed. She took off her jacket and pants and slipped under the sheets. She hoped no one would wake up very soon.

She looked at the ceiling above her. She hated how bright it could be in the morning. It always made her a bit crankier than she usual. It didn't help with her most recent discovery. She didn't know why Quinn and Brittany bothered her so much. She was the furthest thing from a homophobic. She actually had a tendency to make fun of those people as she did anyone who remotely pissed her off. It escaped her as too why she even cared what had gone on between Brittany and Quinn. If they were sleeping together it was none of her business but yet it still frustrated her. She turned over in her bed and lied face down. She wanted to bang the memory out of her head. If it was bothering her so much maybe she should find someone to talk about it with. Too bad it was Brittany that was involved. Her mind was going a mile a minute. She wondered how she would get some rest with the burning memory in her head.

Santana stepped off the bus at her school that Monday morning. She felt bad because she had been dodging Brittany's calls all weekend. She decided to try and avoid Brittany all day but she didn't know how she was going to avoid Brittany in her Spanish Class.

Santana slowly walked into the school. She searched for Brittany. She didn't see her which was good for her. She picked up her pace and went to her English class. She thought she was home free …until she saw Quinn by her classroom door. She nearly halted. She walked slowly to the door and faced Quinn knowing she was there for her.

"Santana," Quinn said. "So you are alive." She said in what seemed like sarcasm. "Brittany thought you had gotten into a horrible accident and were unrecognizable in some morgue somewhere." Quinn said. Santana couldn't help but smile knowing that Brittany had been worried about her. "You don't call her; she worries easily."

"I was on a sleeping binge," She said which was only half true. "I was exhausted. So, I slept most of the weekend. Anymore invasive question before I go to class?"

"Yeah, one," Quinn said. "You saw what happened Friday night; didn't you?" Santana became tense. How did Quinn know that?

"I don't know what you're talking about." Santana said trying to hide her nervousness. "Now, I'm going to my Class." Santana tried to walk pass Quinn but she was blocked. Quinn grabbed her shoulder.

"Listen, I know what you're trying to do." Quinn whispered into Santana's ear. "I know you're type; bad girl with abandonment issues but guess what; Britt's not into that sort of thing." Something snapped in Santana. She became infuriated.

"Listen slutty cheerleader; I don't care what's going on. Brittany and I are just friends and abandonment issues; seriously, come up with something more original." She looked menacingly at Quinn. "Now," Santana bucked at her. "Get out of my way!" Quinn jumped back. She suddenly felt accomplished for moving the blond out of the way. She walked into the classroom with a grin on her face. She didn't know why Quinn was so threatened by her. She knew she was attractive but Brittany seemed to be into Quinn.

She heard her name being called as she began to sit down. "Santana Lopez," She looked up and saw a tall woman in a red track suit. Santana was confused but she got up and walked to the tall woman she could only assume was a teacher.

"Yes," She looked up at the woman's face.

"Come with me;" the woman said. Santana didn't know what else to do but follow. They weaved through the students to an office filled with cheerleading trophies. Santana cautiously walked into the room with the woman.

"Well sit down J-Lo."

"What?" Santana said.

"You heard me," Santana was in awe of the incredible rudeness. She slowly sat down. In the chair in front of a nameplate labeled SUE SYLVESTER in all caps. "So, I took the liberty of reading over your file."

"What?"

"Are you deaf or do you not speak English?"

"That's incredibly racist, who the hell are you anyway?"

"The Cheerio Coach, here to recruit you."

"How about no," Santana said. "I don't want to be a part of the cult of super Barbie dolls."

"I've noticed you are trying to get into college." Santana saw her file; opened on the Sue's desk, "Your grades are good, you're a minority so that's in your favor but you don't have any extracurricular activities."

"I've never stayed in a place long enough to be in any." Santana said. "I move around too often to really be in any clubs or on any teams."

"So how athletic are you?"

"I consider myself fit."

"If you can hop the border; you're good enough for me,"

"I'm Puerto Rican."

"Ah, you say Tomato." She couldn't help but wonder if this woman was usually this racist. She was wonder how many Hispanic jokes the woman could get out before she could leave. "So how about it; you want to be on my national champion cheerio squad? Or do you want to live under the radar and be ridiculed your whole high school career." Santana looked at Ms. Sylvester. Did she really want to be a cheerleader?

She ended up leaving the Sue's office with a uniform. She didn't know why she did especially since the Ms. Sylvester was incredibly racist. She went to her locker and shoved the red outfit in her locker. She sighed hard. She looked at the paper with all the Cheerio requirements: white sneakers, uniform worn every day to practice, hair in a ponytail, no enhancements, and most importantly Sue Sylvester is the new religion.

She didn't take direction well. She didn't know how she was going to listen to a woman with a god complex. She stuck her head in locker. It was true though. She did need extracurricular activities. They did look good on college applications.

"Santana," She heard her name being cheerfully said. She knew it had to be Brittany. She shut her locker to hide the Cheerio uniform. Brittany hugged Santana tightly. "I thought something had happened to you."

"I'm sorry," Santana said. "I was sleeping most of the weekend. I meet to call you this morning but I figured I'd see you at school." She knew that was a lie but what Brittany didn't know couldn't hurt her. Santana had always been good at "bending" the truth. Brittany let go of Santana.

"Okay, but I was really worried about you." She looked at Santana with a smile. "I went to your first class to see if you were there and you weren't so, I thought you got kidnaped by evil clowns or something. Santana could help but smile at Brittany's comment. "Where were you anyway?" Brittany asked. Santana sighed remembering the red and white W.M.H.S. uniform in her locker.

"Coach Sylvester was recruiting me for the Cheerios."

"You're joining the Cheerios?" Brittany asked with a wide smile.

"Yes," Santana said with a not so thrilled look on her face. Brittany jumped with excitement.

"We get to spend more time together! That's so cool!" Santana and Brittany heard the warning bell ring. "I have to go to class." Brittany frowned. "I don't want to go to math class."

"I have a free period right not."

"Lucky," Brittany said with a pout on her face. Santana couldn't help but find Brittany adorable.

"Do you want me to take you to class?" Santana asked.

"Please," The pleading look on Brittany's face was not on that she could easily say not to. Brittany linked their pinkies and dragged Santana along with her toward her math class.

**I hope you like this despite the many grammatical error and spelling error there must be. Anyway please review. I feedback of all kind. I like criticism.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay so, Idk how long it's been but I've been so busy... I'm trying to stay on top of this. So with out any whether waiting I give you the four chapter (TT^TT Sorry I didn't have time to make corrections...)**

Chapter 4: Falling Head over Heels

Santana felt like she couldn't stand. Cheerio practice had worn her out. It had to be hell on earth and its ring leader was one Sue Sylvester. She was the devil in a track suit. Santana lungs and legs were on fire. Her body hurt in ways it had never hurt before. It was worse than getting her ass kicked. Ice sounded like a luxury that she couldn't afford at the moment. She had to cant the bus and then walk a very painful 3 miles to her destination in Lima Heights Adjacent. She felt a comforting touch on her shoulder. Her eyes peered up from her arms. It was Brittany.

"You okay San?" Santana could only manage a weak head nod. "I saw that you got sick all over the field after practice." That had been her. She could manage to keep what little food she had had in her stomach. She started vomiting on the field and the only thing coach Sylvester could say was for her to push her scrawny ass through the routine. Sylvester was pure evil.

"I just need to get home." Santana finally got out.

"Do you need a ride?" Santana looked weirdly at Brittany.

"Brittany…You do know I live in Lima Heights Adjacent?"

"Yeah," Brittany said.

"You know it's the town in Ohio with the most crime. It's dangerous."

"Well if people like you live there it can't be that bad." Santana couldn't help thinking she was sweet for that.

"What if this is just an act and I'm some kind of three headed monster." Brittany laughed.

"You're too pretty to be a three head monster." Santana blushed at the comment. Suddenly she saw Quinn coming up from behind Brittany and hugging her.

"Hey Britt," Quinn said in a happy voice. She then looked at Santana. "Santana," Her tone was colder.

"Quinn," Santana said. Quinn's arms were still around Brittany.

"Hey, Britt, want to go to breadsticks tonight?"

"Yeah, Santana you want to come too?" Brittany said. Santana looked at Quinn who was looking at Brittany in disbelief.

"No, I'm going to head home. I have a lot of homework to finish." Brittany pouted but Santana wasn't going to piss off Quinn, the head Cheerio. If she wanted to be alone with her girlfriend…she was going to be alone with her girlfriend.

"I'll still give you a ride." Brittany said.

"You really don't have too."

"Yeah, you don't have too. " Quinn said.

"But I want too."

"Really, it's fine." Santana stood up. She didn't know it could hurt so much to stand. She picked up her bag from the ground. "I'll catch the bus. You and Quinn have fun." She had changed into her street clothes because she couldn't go home with in a Cheerleader outfit.

"Okay, but if you change your mind I'm one phone call away."

"Okay, bye you two," Santana left the locker room without another word.

* * *

><p>Santana got home and had plopped down next to Jorge on the couch. No one else was in the house but them. Sylvia left home to run some "errands" and the other six kids went to some party that was somewhere on their street. They knew it was someone close because they could hear the loud music. She sat down and writing her paper for English Literature. Jorge sat watching television.<p>

/So, what up cheerleader, /

/Shut up Jorge, / she said in an angry voice.

/What's wrong/ Jorge asked in a concerned older brother voice. /Girlfriend hasn't called you, yet? /

/Jorge, for the last time, I'm not gay/ Santana defended herself.

/Keep telling yourself that/ Jorge said /but seriously she hasn't called you all night and she calls you like crazy usually. /

/Jorge shut up; I'm working on my paper/

/okay, then, bisexual. / He said.

/Jorge, / She put her book and notebook down. /Why are you so sure I'm into girls? / Santana asked.

/You give off that vibe and I saw you checking out Sylvia when you first got here. / Santana gave Jorge and unimpressed look.

"Really," She said in English. "You really think I'm gay because I observe Sylvia."

"So you admit that you were checking her out?" Santana blushed.

"I was not," She said. He laughed. "Asshole," She said picking back up her working materials.

"Aw, don't be that way, if you want to believe you're into boy. Well, who am I to tell you otherwise." He hugged her. "I love you no matter how in denial you are." She pushed him off.

"You must feel so noble."

"That I do," He said. He then frowned at a change subject. "You know…I'll be eighteen next week." She frowned.

"Yeah I know." That met next week he was going to move out and probably end up at a halfway house. She had gotten used to having him there when she needed someone on her side. For the brief time she had been in the foster home; he had been the closet thing she had to family in a long time.

"Will you be okay here on your own?"

"Remember," Santana said forcing a smile. "I'm a fighter. I'll be fine. I'll fuck up anyone that even messes with me." Santana laughed. "Don't let those assholes push you around."

"Of course I will,"

"Who do you think will replace you? I mean I won't be the new kid anymore."

"Hmm, I hadn't thought about that;" Jorge said. "Maybe another gang banger, or another super slut," Santana laughed. She was going to miss him. He was the only one she could trust in the house.

"I'm going to miss you big bro," She teased.

"Hey, for you, I'll always be a call away." She smiled. "I'll miss you too little sis,"

"I need to get back to my lit paper."

"Hey don't let me stop you,"

* * *

><p>3 weeks later<p>

Sue's practice had gotten less and less treacherous. Santana had gotten extra practice in when she could before she could miss her bus. She didn't realize the work that went into cheerleading. She had been forced to do extra work on her upper body.

She and Brittany had actually become good friends. She had discovered the many mysteries of Brittany. She notice there was nothing that Brittany really disliked. She always had a smiled on her pretty round face. She only had to other faces that Santana had witnessed: a seriously confused face and a pout of disappointment.

"Hey B," Santana sat next to Brittany on the bleachers. She couldn't help but notice that Brittany was deep in thought which was weird for Brittany. "What's wrong?"

"If I tell you something, do you swear you'll never tell anyone?" Santana looked at Brittany smiling knowing that it was probably nothing to serious.

"Alright B, whatever you say?" Brittany stuck her pinky out.

"Pinky promise," Brittany said. Santana sighed and grabbed a hold of Brittany's pinky.

"Promise, now what's wrong?" Santana asked.

"I've been seeing someone." Santana tensed up. "And this person and I are having relationship issues. I don't know who to talk to about this because this person doesn't want anyone to know about our relationship."

"What kind of problems?"

"They like someone else and I feel like I like someone else too." Brittany said. Santana knew she was talking about Quinn but she didn't know who were the two other people involved. "They're always jealous when I'm with someone else as a friend."

"Sounds like this person is controlling,"

"She is," Brittany let slip. She covered her mouth with her hands. "I wasn't supposed to say that." Brittany looked distraught. Santana grabbed her hand to comfort.

"Don't worry about it, I accept you. I don't care what you do with your life. However, for this person, maybe you should explain to her how you feel and that you like some else." Brittany smiled.

"She won't accept that, and she'd wants to know who so she could make they're life miserable and I really like this person and I would hate it if she were to get hurt." Brittany's smiled faded a bit. "And besides, I'm not sure if this other person even likes me back."

"Sweetheart; who wouldn't like you," Santana said trying to comfort Brittany. "You're totally awesome whoever it is you like, they are lucky that you like them." Brittany smiled.

"Thank you San," Santana smiled.

"No problem B," Santana looked at the time. "Fuck, my bus is going to be here any minute. No me gusta," Santana said getting up from her seat on the bleachers.

"You want a ride? I don't mind taking you home."

"No, it's fine B; I don't want you in Lima Heights Adjacent."

"Then I'll drop you off somewhere where you can get the bus easier." Santana sighed. There was no way she was going to catch her bus. She'd be stranded there for another hour until the next one.

"Okay, B, you win," Santana said. "You can drop me near there, but I'll walk the rest of the way." Santana new that Brittany had a nice car and was this pretty white girl…she would last 10 minutes in there. "Deal,"

"Deal," Brittany got up. "Just let me grab my stuff, and we can go,"

"Okay,"

* * *

><p>When Santana walked in, she saw Sylvia sitting on the couch. She's going through some bills on the table. She looked up at Santana.<p>

"Hey," She said. "Come sit right here I need to talk to you," Santana brought her bag down to the ground and slowly sat next to Sylvia. "You're social worker called today," Santana looked at Sylvia. "She's coming on the 23rd and I need you to be on top of your game."

"I can't do the 23rd!" Santana said. The 23rd was Brittany's birthday and she couldn't afford to miss it. "Can't you reschedule?"

"Santana, what is my only rule?" Santana looked down at the ground.

"Don't make you look bad in front of the Social workers."

"Or," Sylvia said.

"Or you'll have me moved out of the house." Santana frowned. "I'll be here."

"Good, now we have an agreement." Sylvia said to a disappointed Santana.

"Yes ma'am," Santana got up and grabbed her bag. She walked to her room and escaped onto her bed despite the looks on the other girl faces. She crawled under her sheet and nearly cried. She looked at her phone and looked at the screen. She was going to miss Brittany's party.

She sat on the porch staring at the passing people most of the guys that walked by just hit on her trying to get her to come with them but she wasn't stupid. She picked up her phone and dialed Brittany's number. Almost right away she heard Brittany's cheerful voice.

"Hey San," She said.

"Hey Britt, what's up?"

"I'm just happy. I broke up with that person I was telling you about."

"That's good Brittany, are you okay?"

"Yeah, she was mad though. She wanted to know who it was that I liked."

"Did you tell her?" Santana said worried about the receiving party in the punishment Quinn was sure to give.

"No, I just told her it was none of her business anymore." Santana smiled.

"Hey Britt," Santana said. "I can't make your birthday. I have to see my social worker. I can't afford to miss my appointment."

"It's okay San, I understand." Santana liked that Brittany way so understanding. "I could just move the party; I mean it is three weeks away."

"No Britt, you've been planning this party for weeks now. Don't change your plans because of me. I'll tell you what; if I can make it after the social worker comes; I'll totally do it. Save me a piece of cake." Santana could hear Brittany's happiness through the phone.

"Alright, I hope you can make it. I have something special for you if you do."

"Sounds great, But I will see you on your birthday, I promise."

"Okay San, I believe you."

"Well listen I got to go. I have to finish some stuff."

"Okay, are you staying over tomorrow tonight?"

"Of course, I'll see you there," Santana smiled.

"Okay, San, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Talk to you tomorrow."

**So tell me what you think. review, favorite, Alert.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello again everyone and so soon. I feel bad for posting these chapter without checking them but Here we are again... anyway, Thanks everyone for the review and the favorite and alerts, I appreciate it. So, I hope you like it. :)**

Chapter 5: Times have changed

"Santana, give me a three more laps around the track." Quinn was giving Santana hell. Santana knew why but she didn't know why Quinn was only torturing her. "It better be under 4 minutes this time." Santana's lungs were on fire. Her body was going to give out on her any second. "You're holding the whole team back." Santana ran as fast as her legs would let her. She thought Sue was a Slave driver. Santana couldn't finish the lap she stop at the trash can and began to vomit. She didn't have nearly enough energy to move.

"Hey," Brittany said to Quinn. "Leave her alone," Brittany pleaded. "She's tired and she's sick."

"She's part of our team and if she can't keep up you should get the hell out of here." Quinn said. "She can't hold us back. Brittany pushed pass Quinn with a sympathetic look on her face. She helped Santana to her feet.

"You okay sweetie,"

"No," Santana felt like crying but she wouldn't let Quinn see her cry. Brittany helped Santana through the crowd.

"I'm taking her home and next week you'll leave her alone." Quinn looked angry but Brittany still got Santana out of practice.

* * *

><p>Brittany brought Santana to her house and began taking care of Santana immediately. She gave Santana a change of clothes after she let her get a shower. She gave Santana a toothbrush and let Santana lay in her bed.<p>

"You okay sweetie," She asked Santana.

"My legs feels like jelly," Santana said "I didn't know that I could feel this way after a workout. I thought Sylvester was cruel." Brittany had a guilty look on her face. "Why do you look so sad Britt?"

"It's just, Quinn shouldn't have done that. You didn't deserve it."

"I'm fine. Quinn just has a foot up her ass." Santana said. "Go get a shower; I'm sure you want one. I'll be fine. I promise."

"Okay, but if you need anything I'll get it." Brittany walked out of the room and went to the bathroom. Santana found this time to remain in her thoughts. She knew that Brittany and Quinn had been together she knew that Brittany dumped her for someone else. She also knew that it must have been someone Santana knew because Brittany had yet to give her a name.

She imagined that it must have been another girl; someone that Brittany must have spent most of her time with; someone that she had to obviously care for; someone that would make Brittany happy. It killed her that she couldn't guess. She hung out with Brittany all the time and she couldn't guess who Brittany was crushing so hard on. It was killing her not to know.

She looked at her phone. She had a text from Jorge. She'd get back to him later. He would probably mess with her if he had the chance. She put her phone down and she cuddled in blankets. She wanted to just close her eyes. Brittany's bed was super comfortable. It felt like a cloud, she imagined a cloud felt like. It was relaxing and it kind of smelled like Brittany. She could get lost in the scent. It was odd. She was spending all her time wondering who this mystery girl was but suddenly other thought began to take over. Brittany's perfume was radiating off of the bed sheet. It was like a mist of chaos erupting in her mind. She saw Brittany walked into the room. The first thing Santana noticed was the towel surrounding Brittany's body. It seemed like Brittany was struggling to keep it on her body. Little droplet of water were falling for Brittany's hair and onto her towel. She felt a thumping in her chest. It almost hurt to look at Brittany. Was she supposed to be so intoxicated by a girl?

Brittany travelled over to the bed next to Santana. She peered over at her. "Hey San," Brittany said trying to get Santana from under the sheets. "You okay?"

"Yeah," She croaked out. She didn't know what to do. Brittany was just standing front of her in nothing except a towel. She was trying to remain calm and collected.

"You sure, because you look a bit pale," Brittany said pushing her wet blond hair out of the way. "Do you want me to get you anything?" Brittany looked curious at Santana who was trying to recede in the blanket.

"Brittany really I'm fine," Santana said. Santana covered her face half way. She could not keep her eyes off Brittany. Brittany still stood before her. "What is it?" Santana asked as Brittany stared at her.

"I'm just worried about you Santana."

"Why are you so worried; I told you I'm fine?" Santana asked. Brittany giggled.

"Can't I worry about my friend?" Brittany teased. She sat down next to Santana in the towel. Santana kept imaging Brittany out of it. She was undressing Brittany with her eyes. She tried blinking her eyes attempting to get the images out of her head. Why was she fantasizing about it? Brittany began to take off her towel. Santana blushed.

"Britt, what are you doing?" Santana tried to pretend as if it was no big deal.

"I'm getting into bed silly." Brittany said. Santana watched as the towel dropped. Her jaw clenched tightly. Brittany got into bed and face Santana's blushing face. Santana was realized that Brittany could not see her cheeks under the blanket. "You feel okay?"

"Yeah," She said feeling her throat go dry. She found herself staring at Brittany's lips. They looked so kissable. Santana quickly shut her eyes. What was going through her head? Santana was confused. Why was she thinking about Brittany's lips? "I'm just going to go to sleep." Santana said.

"Alright I'll sleep with you." Santana almost took the statement out of context. "Santana, you seem pale."

"I'm okay, really," She knew she didn't sound the least bit convincing that time. Brittany shook her arm.

"You don't sound like you are."

"I am I swear," She lied. She knew she wasn't okay. She had lewd thoughts going through her head. She pushed her face into the pillow she must have been red all over. She felt warm with embarrassment. Brittany was attractive but she was into girls…She wasn't really into anyone not even boys. She considered herself a bit asexual.

"Alright," Brittany said. Brittany still had a grip on Santana's arm. "Night San,"

"Night B," Santana said in a bit of a husky voice.

* * *

><p>Santana found she was completely unable to function the next morning. She hadn't gotten much sleep with a nude Brittany cozying up to her. She felt guilty for checking Brittany out so intensely for two reasons: one, Brittany had very recently broke up with her girlfriend; two, Brittany liked someone else.<p>

"Santana," Brittany said. "You look like you're still tired."

"Yeah, Quinn's bitchiness seems to have gotten the best of me." Santana lied.

"I'll talk to her if you want me too." Brittany said in a very protective way.

"No, I'll deal; I probably just need some more sleep." She turned to Brittany.

"So what are you going to do about the person you like?" Brittany smiled.

"I'm thinking about how I'm going to tell them. I don't want to scare her off." Santana smiled.

"Oh, so it's another girl." Santana said in a teasing manner. "Is she someone I know?"

"I'm not giving those details away."

"Oh my god, you are such a tease." Santana joked. "Does she at least like you back?" Brittany frowned.

"I don't know. I realized I don't know her that well and I don't know if she even likes me or whether it'll be a good idea or not."

"Aw, anyone would be lucky to have you." Santana shrugged. "But it's not like I should talk. I've never had a relationship." Brittany looked at her weirdly.

"Really," Brittany said in disbelief.

"Nope, I never had time for a relationship not that I ever wanted one. They can be complicated and distracting."

"But they can be fun and worth it,"

"I guess you're right." Santana shrugged.

"So, tell me more about the place you lived in." Santana smiled.

"Well, out of all of the places I lived I have to say I loved California. I used to relax by the beach when I didn't want to be found. I would like to go back there. I didn't like the mini quakes though."

"Oh, quakes," Brittany paused. "Like the cereal?" Santana sighed to keep herself from laughing at the other girl.

"No Britt, like an earthquake." She said.

"Oh, that must have sucked."

"Yeah," Santana agreed. "So," Santana said looking for a subject change. "How was your classes yesterday, you never told me." Brittany pouted.

"It wasn't fun; it kind of sucked a bit." Brittany sat down next to Santana at the kitchen counter. Her lips pouted.

"Tell me about it." Santana said.

"Well first Quinn was being all bitchy towards me. That was a great start to my day." There was sarcasm in Brittany's voice. "Then I had random test all day. Gym wasn't even fun. The only class that was good yesterday was Spanish and that's only because you're in it." Santana couldn't help but blush a little at the comment and smile.

"So, Quinn's been picking on you too?" Santana said.

"Just a little, but not as bad as she was on you." Brittany said.

"You want me to beat her up for you?" Santana said. "I'll go all Lima Heights on her." Santana joked. Brittany laughed.

"No, I'm fine." Brittany said. "Especially now," She smiled at Santana as a way of reassuring her. "Besides how are you feeling?"

"Better, just still a little draggy. I'm just glad I don't have to go to school today. Quinn really did a number on me. I don't understand why I was the only person she was picking on." A pang of guilt flashed on Brittany's face. Santana saw it and she felt a bit guilty for putting that look there.

"B, what's wrong?"

"It's my fault."

"No, it's not Quinn was just being a bitch. Don't blame yourself for her being an asshole." Santana ordered. "She needs to get over herself." The words were comforting to Brittany but she still couldn't help but feel guilty. Santana turned to the shove. "You want me to make you breakfast?" Santana asked. "I'm really good. You don't want to pass up on you chance to have me cook for you. It might be a once in a lifetime offer." Santana smiled. "Going once, going twice,"

"Okay, yes,"

"Sold to the pretty Chica in front," They laughed. Santana got up, much to her dismay. Her body was still sore. She was just putting up a front so Brittany would lose the guilty looked on her face.

* * *

><p>Santana walked with Brittany through the mall. She had never gotten the allure of this place. She was never much of a shopper but Brittany had insisted that they go and try a few things on. Santana had put up little protest against it.<p>

"San," Brittany caught her attention. "Are you going to pick a store or do I have to pick them all?" Brittany frowned.

"Sorry Britt, I've never been much of a fan of shopping. I wouldn't even know where to begin." Brittany had insisted they try and find something for Santana to wear.

"Fine, I'll pick somewhere out." Brittany brought her to a store where everything looked so expensive. "Okay, come here," Brittany took a dress off a rack. She dragged Santana to the other part of the store. Brittany picked up a pair of leather boots and a leather jacket. Santana knew everything Brittany was picking out was for her.

"Okay let's go," Brittany pulled her towards the dressing room. Brittany gave the clothes to Santana. "Go and try these on." Santana sighed but still followed Brittany's order. She went into the little changing booth and began changing. She didn't understand how other girls could wear clothes like the ones she was putting on. The dress was tight and clung to her body. The leather was a bit cold on her skin. She looked in the mirror. She felt weird in the foreign clothes. She heard a knock on the door.

"Hey San, you done in there," Brittany said through the door.

"Do you really need to see me in this? I mean I'm not going to get it."

"Come on San, this is the best part. I just want to see." Santana sighed.

"Alright fine, but don't you dare laugh." Santana finally stepped out of the dressing room to let Brittany see her. Brittany was in awe. Her jaw drop as she looked at Santana.

"You look …"

"Ridiculous, stupid, slutty," Brittany smiled.

"Amazing," Brittany said. "You look prettier than usual."

"Yeah, this is not me." Santana watched as Brittany got closer to her and began fixing her jacket. Brittany reached her hands around Santana and took Santana's ponytail out and let her hair flow on to her shoulders. "Can't I just keep my hair in my nice neat ponytail?" Santana said awkwardly. "I feel ridiculous, can I take this off?" Brittany blushed. Her eyes darted from Santana eyes to her lips and back. "Come on Britt, answer me," In a quick motion, Brittany leaned forward and kissed Santana. Santana stood confused. She couldn't comprehend what was going on. Why was Brittany kissing her and why did it feel so good?

**Okay so, I'm just going to post the chapters I have Tomorrow (Maybe) which isn't much (about two more chapters written). So what do You think. Review, Favorite and Alert. Bye everyone. If you really like it put /Me gusta/ in your review. LOL.  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello again. So, I have this chapter finish...I'm almost done with the 7th chapter. I've been writing it in my free time. But anyway...some of you felt I left you hanging...sorry. at least it wasn't for long so here you go. enjoy.**

Chapter 6: It's different

Santana didn't know how to react. Brittany pushed her into the dressing room, closing the door behind them. She wasn't used to being kissed. It wasn't like it was her first kiss but it felt like it. Brittany had her heart beating at a rapid pace and it scared the hell out of her. She didn't know how to react in such a situation. The only thing she knew for sure was she didn't want Brittany to stop. She knew she should probably push Brittany away but she didn't want too.

Brittany's hands travelled to Santana hips pulling her closer. Santana began kissing Brittany back. It was a gentle kiss. It was unlike anything she had felt. Her mind became clouded. She didn't know what to do. She paused and clenched her hands. Brittany pushed her against the wall of that of the tiny dressing room. She hated not knowing what to do or not being in control. However, she couldn't even manage to think straight with Brittany kissing her so intensely.

Santana was finally able to comprehend her situation. Brittany was kissing her and she was kissing Brittany back. Brittany was kissing her and she was allowing it to happen. She felt her knees go weak. She couldn't imagine gaining control of the situation. The only thing keeping her standing was Brittany's body against hers. She knew her whole body must have been red with embarrassment. How could Brittany have such an effect on her?

Finally building up the strength, Santana pushed Brittany away. They were both breathing hard and shallow. Santana looked away from Brittany for a second. Trying to compose herself but she was finding it very difficult.

"I should change back into my other clothes," Santana said knowing it was a lame excuse for her to get Brittany out of the little space. Brittany said nothing and just started blushing. She shook her head sadly and step out.

When she stepped out, Santana was just trying to just her heart to stop beating so fast. No one had ever had that effect on her. She looked at herself in the mirror. She panicked at the image. She quickly stripped the clothes off. She didn't know why but she was scared. She put back on her clothes. She put her hair back into its normal ponytail. She had to compose herself.

She could hear Brittany pacing outside the door which put her more on edge. She was in a panic. She put her hands to her head.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," Santana thought to herself. She felt like an idiot.

"San," She heard Brittany say from the other side. "Are you okay?" Santana paused before she answered.

"Y…Yeah," Santana struggled out. "I'll be out in a second." She said in a rushed way. She needed to talk to someone about what had just happened. She couldn't talk to Brittany about it since she had been involved. There was only one other person.

Santana took a breath and stepped out of the dressing room carrying the clothes in her hands. She forced a reassuring smile on her lips. Brittany looked frantic and flustered. Her cheeks were a deep red and she had worried look on her face.

"San, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"Don't worry about it," Santana cut Brittany off. She tried to seem cool with it but she was having a hard time with it. "Shit happens," Santana simply explained. Brittany didn't look reassured. She was still frowning. "Cheer up," Santana said.

"I'm sorry San," Brittany kept saying.

"It's okay Britt," She lied. It wasn't okay. She couldn't understand why Brittany had left her feeling that way. She was still a little weak at the knees but she wasn't going to let anyone see her sweat. "Let's go somewhere else okay," Brittany shyly shock her head.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day had been awkward. They would usually have been laughing and enjoying each other's company. Santana felt like an animal stuck in trap. She didn't know how to react in the situation. She didn't know what message to send to Brittany. She wasn't even sure how she was feeling. It was all so confusing.<p>

She sipped on her soda. It was the only thing keeping her from initiating a conversation. Brittany was staring at the table intensely. Santana felt bad because she didn't know what to say. This had never been a problem for her. She didn't want things to be weird between them but she knew at this point it was impossible. Everything was somehow different but she didn't want it to be.

"Santana," Brittany caught her attention. "I'm really sorry for about what happened…I just…I don't know."

"Can we just pretend it didn't happen?" Santana met for it to sound like suggestion. However, it sounded more like begging. She didn't want to deal with it. "Let's just got back to the way it was this morning." Brittany weakly smiled.

"Okay," Brittany said shyly. "If that'll make you happy," Santana had guilt run through her yet again.

"You don't sound too thrilled about that." Santana said.

"It's just…" Brittany started then paused. "It's just I kissed you for a reason." Her voice was more confident and bold. "I really like you San," Brittany said as she grabbed Santana's hands. Santana looked weirdly at Brittany.

"I need a smoke." Santana said. "Or a drink," She said snatching her hands away from Brittany. "I need to think. I need to go home." Santana quickly said. "This is like a lot to deal with." Santana shook her head rapidly. /I don't know how to deal with this. I can't deal with this. I don't like this./ She started saying Spanish. It was like she had forgotten to speak in English or that Brittany didn't understand a word she was saying. /I can't do this. I want to go home./

"What," Brittany looked confused and hurt all at the same time.

"Just…can I get my stuff from your car? I'll catch the bus home." Santana said. "I just need to absorb what's going on?" Brittany frowned.

"Alright," Brittany stood up. "Come on,"

"Britt," Santana tried to look sympathetic but she just couldn't help but look distant. She felt like a complete ass. "It's just this is all so confusing for me."

"I know, I'm sorry,"

"It's not your fault," Santana said. "If anything, I'm sorry," Santana said. It was true; she was, though she didn't know why.

* * *

><p>Monday came faster than she wished. She wasn't looking forward to facing Brittany. Brittany occupied her mind the whole weekend. She had basically no clue how to face her. She had rejected Brittany. There was no nice sugar coated way to put it. She hadn't talked to Brittany since it happened and she wasn't planning on initiating a conversation on the very uncomfortable subject. Santana looked at the door to the school. She saw Brittany by her car located in the parking lot. She was talking to someone but Santana was hell bent on avoiding Brittany until she knew exactly what to say. She quickly walked pass the parking lot and into the school. She began thinking she was home free but that wasn't the case.<p>

"Santana," She heard her name being called. She slowly turned scared to see who it was. As she turned she saw Quinn standing before her. She looked pissed.

"Fabray, I'm really not in the mood for this today." Santana said turning around. The comment seemed to infuriate Quinn even more. Quinn grabbed Santana by the arm and took her to the bathroom. There were a few girls in there that simply looked at them.

"Everyone, out," Quinn ordered. They all left. When Quinn was sure everyone was gone she looked the bathroom door and confronted Santana.

"How dare you?"

"How dare I what?" Santana said knowing exactly what Quinn was talking about.

"Brittany expresses her feelings for you and you just brush her off like a second thought? How dare you? What the fuck is wrong with you?" Santana looked menacingly at Quinn.

"Listen Fabray, first, it's none of your damn business." Santana said in anger. "Second, why should you care? Third, get the fuck out of my face." Santana was fuming. Quinn got closer into her face.

"First, it is my business when Brittany calls me crying her eyes out in the middle of the night. Second, I care because unlike you, I care about Britt's feelings. Third, I'm not going to get out of your face until you get it." Quinn looked just as menacing as Santana. "You don't seem to grasp that she dumped me for you. She likes you so much it's not even funny and you don't see, to care about her."

"I do care about her!" Santana yelled. "She's been the only person I've ever given a damn about in a very long time but I don't know how to deal with all this. I don't know how to fell right now. I'm just really confused! I don't want to bring her down with me!" Santana said. "You don't know a thing about me and you're judging me."

"I'm not judging you. This is about you treating Brittany like crap!" Quinn said. "I don't care who the fuck you are. You could be the freaking president for Christ sake but you will treat Brittany better or I'll make your life a hell on earth."

"Too late," Santana said spitefully, "It already is,"

* * *

><p>After talk with Quinn, Santana knew it would be a good Idea to talk Brittany even if she had no idea what to say. Santana met Brittany alone at her locker. She saw Brittany pulling books out of her locker. She took a breath and walked over to Brittany.<p>

"Hey, Britt," Santana said.

"Hi," Brittany looked at Santana then quickly looked away.

"Listen Britt, I was being an inconsiderate asshole." Santana said. "I shouldn't have just left when things were getting too hard. I'm an idiot." She was glad that she actually sounded sincere. "About the kiss, I'm not sure how to feel about it."

"You kissed me back," Brittany said causing Santana to blush.

"I know I kissed you back. It was just …" Santana didn't know what to say.

"Listen, I like you a lot Santana." Santana looked to the ground and blushed.

"I like you too." Santana looked up at Brittany who looked a bit more optimistic.

"Then, I don't see the problem." Brittany said. "I like you and you like me, it's that simple." Santana looked up at Brittany.

"Britt, it's not that simple." Santana said. "I'm not gay. Actually, I have no idea what I am. I don't know why I'm so attracted to you. It's never as simple I like you, you like me." Brittany looked frustrated.

"It is but obviously you don't see it that way or you'd be with me." Brittany said and tried to walk away. Santana grabbed her wrist quickly.

"Brittany, wait, I want to be just friends with you." Brittany turned angrily to her.

"You just want to be friends? I can't just be your friend anymore…It's just too hard." Brittany quickly snatched her wrist away and quickly strutted away. Santana had an empty feeling in her chest.

* * *

><p>Santana thought about what Brittany had said. <em>"I can't just be your friend anymore… It's just too hard."<em> She didn't know how else to describe how she was feeling. She had sat next to Brittany in Mr. Schuester's Spanish class and they hadn't once talked about Mr. Shue's obviously vest addiction. Santana empty feeling hadn't left yet. She missed Brittany. She didn't know why it was impossible for her to get Brittany out of her mind. Santana sat on her porch swing back and forth. Her eyes were on the passing thugs; she was glad that it was too dark to see her. She thought about everything not knowing what to do, she dialed Jorge's Number. He immediately picked up.

/Hey, what's up?/ He sound exhausted.

/May I come over?/ She said on the verge of tears.

/Girl, it's 12, don't you have school in the morning?/ Santana felt like she was going to start crying.

/Please, I really need a friend right now./ She begged.

/Okay./ She agreed. /but stay at the house. I'm going to come get you. I don't want you walking alone in the dark./

/Okay,/ Santana hung up her phone. She kept staring at the road trying to figure out what could get rid of her emptiness.

**So don't worry Santana will not be depressed for long...not in my fanfiction... anyway , what do you think? Review, Favorite, or alert. and if you really like it put "vote unicorn" in your review. any way, I'll have the next chapter up Asap. Bye.**


	8. Chapter 7

**So here we are again. another chapter. This isn't the end before you ask but it is the end of the first part. I hope you like it.  
><strong>

Chapter 7: Storybook Ending

Santana walked slowly into the school. She hadn't really been herself for the last two weeks. She had been lost without Brittany. It was weird not to have her friend walking her too her first class. She was even more depressed on this day. It was Brittany's birthday. To make things even worse, she had to see her social worker. She didn't want to deal with her life at that point. It was all too complicated. When Brittany stopped talking to her she felt like a piece of her was missing. She had no one to talk to except for Jorge, who wasn't bad but he wasn't the same.

Quinn had begun making her life hell again. Brittany wasn't there to comfort her afterward. She didn't have what she could consider her best friend with her. She wanted Brittany back but she knew the only way to get her back was if she was "with" Brittany. Brittany had given the ultimatum and Santana was sure she was ready to accept it. As much as she wanted Brittany to be in her life again was she really ready to make a statement like that; not only to the whole world but to herself.

Santana slowly walked down the hall way with a blank look on her face. She didn't know what to do. She knew that the only thing that she wanted was her Britt.

"So Santana, how do you like it here?" The social worker, Mrs. Langley, said. Santana looked at her forcing a fake smile for Sylvia. She had already been there was nearly 6 six hours observing and observing. Santana wasn't completely there in the moment. She was thinking about Brittany again. It was Brittany's seventeenth birthday and Santana was stuck being observed by a snobby social worker.

"I like it here," Santana said. "Everyone is so nice." She lied through her teeth. No one in the house treated her like a person everyone treated her like an outcast. It wasn't that different at school anymore.

"Are you having any problem here or at school?" Santana shook her head no.

"No, school's okay, I'm doing really well in all of my classes." Sylvia, who was sitting directly across from the social worker, was pleased with Santana's answers. "I like it at this school. The people are so…welcoming." Santana said remembering Brittany.

"That's great," The woman wrote some stuff down in her little notepad. "I heard you joined the cheerleading squad. How's that working for you?"

"It's hard work. We practice every weekday after school. Our first competition is on the sixteenth of March." Santana said knowing it was only two months away. "It's really challenging which I like." The woman was once again very pleased with Santana's response.

"Excellent, I've also noticed that you are staying out of trouble. You haven't been in any fights; which is great for you. You have no suspensions or detentions; and you didn't miss this appointment. I think this house is a great fit for you. You wouldn't mind staying here a bit longer would you?"

"No," Santana said. "I wouldn't mind." The social worker was obviously not good at reading people or she would be able to tell Santana wasn't exactly thrilled about the whole development.

"Well I've seen all I need to see." The social worker stood up. Santana and Sylvia stood up with her. "You've done a great job with this one Sylvia," She shook both Santana and Sylvia hand. "I'll check up on you in another 3 months." Santana shock her head.

"Okay, I'll see you in 3 months, I guess."

"Okay, Bye you two," The worker said as Sylvia walked her out. Santana used her opportunity to get away wisely. She escaped to her shared bedroom. It was just her and Sylvia in the house. Everyone was steering clear of the social worker. She climbed on to her lonely bunk. She looked at the time which read seven fifteen. If she caught a bus, she would get to Brittany's party by eleven and the party would be over by then because Brittany's parents were chaperoning.

She hated the Ohio bus system, it was never on time. She hoped that Brittany was having a great time. She picked up her phone so many times during the day to call or text Brittany to wish her a happy birthday but something told her not to do it. She felt like crying every time she thought about Brittany.

She kept wondering if it was as simple as Brittany said. She did like Brittany. She liked her a lot and Brittany obviously liked her. Was it really that simple as to say "I want to be with you?" She was confused. She had never felt like she felt about anyone. When she was with Brittany, she felt like she was in charge. She felt like she could control the world. However, since she had stopped talking to Brittany everything had been out of her control. All she wanted was to have Brittany back but the price of that was just a bit too much.

Santana didn't know what else to do. She had tried to apologize to Brittany so many times but Brittany ignored her. She had given up. It was all she could do. She looked up at the ceiling. She didn't know the sound of silence could be so loud. It was almost deafening.

Santana heard her phone ring. She looked at it. Jorge was calling her. She picked up.

"Hello," She said.

"Put something nice on." He ordered her.

"Why?" Santana said curiously.

"You're going to the party and you're going to get your girl."

"Jorge, I'm not going."

"Yes you are, I'm outside right now and I'm not leaving until you're in this car and we're heading to the party."

"No, I'm not going. I don't think I'll be welcomed." Santana became angry.

"You said you'd be there and you're going to be there even if I have to drag you by the hair. You are going to get the girl and you are going to stop being so depressed."

"I promised to go nearly three weeks ago, when Brittany and I were still talking."

"But you promised none the less," Santana thought about it. "I know you care about her so why don't you get off you wallowing ass and come with to the damn party and tell her how you feel."

"I don't know how I feel Jorge!"

"Screw that, you do know how you feel. You just don't want to own up to it. Remember when you came to my place all torn up about her not talking to you. You know exactly how you feel. Tell her dammit!"

"Fine," Santana yelled. "I'll tell her." Santana reluctantly agreed. "Fine, but we have to stop at the mall…I don't have anything nice to wear."

"Fine, just hurry up," Santana left the house. Even though she was reluctant, she still knew all she really wanted was to talk to Brittany and get everything straightened out. She wanted Brittany back in her life; no matter the cost.

Santana had gone back to the mall and gotten the outfit Brittany had wanted her to get. She had just enough to pay for it but not enough to get Brittany a gift. So she basically stole a flower from someone's yard on their way to the party. The house was flocked with people. She thought it would be nearly hopeless to find Brittany. Jorge parked the car and they both got out.

"You want me to help you find her?"

"You've never seen her, I'll find her. Don't worry about me, go have fun, have some drinks dance a bit. I'll find her." She felt weird in the clothes again but she wanted to make a statement to Brittany. She wanted to prove to Brittany she was serious about what she was going to say. She still had no clue what that was but she knew that she wanted Brittany. She searched the party for Brittany but she just saw a bunch of people from school.

She tapped a random guy in the crowd. "Have you seen Brittany?"

"No, but I see you right now. Want to dance?" She sneered.

"No, but you can get out my way. She searched the house for Brittany moving up the stairs. She checked everywhere in the house. She finally got to the upstairs to Brittany's Bathroom. No one was upstairs so it was weird when she heard voices coming from Brittany's Bathroom. She knocked on the door.

"Brittany, it's me Santana," No one answered. She could hear movement in the bathroom. She knocked again. "Britt," She said. She was trying to remain calm. "I know that you're mad at me…but I just want to talk to you for a few. The movement became more hurried. "B," Santana tried to open the door but it was looked. She heard the door open. Quinn pecked out. Santana was surprised.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn said.

"Where's Brittany?" Santana said sternly. "I need to talk to her."

"She doesn't want to talk to you now get lost." Santana wondered why Quinn was blocking the view of the bathroom. Her heart sunk in her chest.

"Is she in there with you?" Santana asked with a shaky voice. Quinn smiled.

"What if she is?" Santana forced Quinn out of the way. She had to see what was going on for herself. Her eyes widen with shock. She saw Rachel berry getting dressed. She felt relieved that it wasn't Brittany but shocked nonetheless.

"I'm just going to go." Santana slowly turned around. She kept searching. She was getting worried. Why couldn't she find Brittany? She travelled back down the steps. That's when she finally saw Brittany. She was in the kitchen talking to Mike Chang. She kept herself from smiling. She nearly ran to her Brittany. Brittany didn't see her at first but when she did she looked like she wanted to escape from the situation. Santana made her pace quicker and caught Brittany before she could leave.

"Brittany," she yelled over the music. "Can we talk outside?" Brittany was searching her eyes. Brittany nodded in compliance. She reluctantly went to the back yard with Santana in the woods behind Brittany's house because it was the only quiet place.

"Britt, I just need five minutes. That's all I want from you, nothing else." Santana pleaded. Brittany crossed her arms.

"I thought we agreed not to be friends anymore." Santana frowned.

"You agreed to it. I just listen. Just five minutes, please," Brittany closed her eyes.

"Okay, five minutes," Santana smiled. She looked at the wilted flower in her hands and frowned a bit. "I got you a flower…but it seems that plan is shot…" she discarded the flower to the ground. "Listen, Brittany, I was a jerk. I'm always up in my head. I'm so used to not worrying about anyone's feelings but mine. I hurt you because…I'm an idiot. I'm a complete idiot. Britt, I like you and you like me and that should be enough." Santana said. "Britt, I hate not being able to talk to you every day. Talking to you is the highlight of my whole day. When you kissed me… I was an idiot to push you away. The truth is I didn't want to stop you. I just want to be with you. You make me feel so complete. I don't care about anything else. I just want you." Brittany's eyes softened. "I even got this stupid outfit just so we could try this again." Santana began rambling. It was a nervous habit she had. "I wasn't thinking that I would have enough money to get you a gift…hell I don't even have enough cash for the bus next week." Brittany began to smiling as Santana continued talking. "I just wanted you to know I'm sorry… and I was a complete idiot and happy birthday." Santana finished. "I can't go another day without talking to you. It makes me miserable."

"Santana," Brittany said. "It's okay," She had no clue that Santana had the ability to talk to so much. Usually it was like pulling teeth in order to get Santana to talk about anything, especially her feelings which she kept constantly guard.

"I know it's just, I'm scared to let people in because…I'm scared they'll all leave me or get taken away from me. I don't want to deal with that. It scares me. I'm also afraid that if I let you get to know the real me; you won't like it." Brittany smiled and hugged her.

"Honey, how can I not like any part of you?" Brittany said slightly releasing her from her grasps. "You're awesome; nothing you tell me can ever make me run away from you." Brittany smiled. "Even if you told me you were an evil three headed monster. Though I still think you're too pretty to be anything that scary." They both laughed at the joke.

"Thank you Britt, I really appreciate it." She gave her friend a quick hug again and they broke apart. "So, what is it that the birthday girl wants for her special day?" Santana said trying to break the awkwardness. "I mean I can probably get for you…just don't ask how." Brittany laughed at Santana and leaned into kiss her. It was a mere peck but Santana felt as if a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders.

"I already have what I want." Brittany said with a smile. "Come on; let's go back to the party. I'm sure someone is looking me." Santana smiled.

"Alright, but I refuse to dance."

"Oh, with me, you will. The birthday girl demands it."

Santana and Brittany remained in Brittany's living room cleaning up after everyone. "Santana, you really don't have help, I mean you were here for like an hour."

"Brittany I don't mind helping. I wasn't going to leave you to clean up on your own." Santana smiled. "I don't mind helping out as long as it's for you."

"Aw, you are always so sweet." Santana was still confused about what was going on between her and Brittany. She wasn't sure if they were together or just friends again. They had both been inseparable for the last hour. She had told Jorge she would be staying the night. She began filling the trash bags with cups and bottle. They were almost done with the trash. "I can't believe you got that for me." Brittany said referring to the outfit.

"I don't know. I knew you liked it."

"You look so sexy in it." Santana blushed. "Let's go take these to the garbage can and we can take a break." Santana used the little muscle she had to drag the bags out with Brittany. When they were done they escaped to Brittany's room.

"I'm probably going to need to borrow some clothes these are very uncomfortable."

"I really appreciate you coming. I really wanted you here even though I wasn't talking you." Santana collapsed on the bed.

"I'm sorry I'm such an idiot." Brittany collapsed next to Santana. "So, what do we do from here?" Santana looked at Brittany. Brittany threw her arm over Santana.

"Well, this is usually the part where we start kissing." Santana blushed.

"I met other than that. Are we together?" Santana asked shyly.

"I don't know." Brittany answered. "Do you want to be with me?" Brittany asked. Santana looked away from Brittany for a moment.

"I don't know," Santana said. "I'm not really sure of anything really." Santana smiled at Brittany. "But I do know I'm happier with you." Santana said and lightly kissed Brittany on the lips. Brittany made the kiss more intense grabbing Santana closer; as if Santana was her only means of air.

**So there you go. The end of the first part. If you like it Review, Alert or favorite...If you don't Review and tell me why you dislike it so much. If you really like it put "Brittana is OTP". Any way, I shall have the next Part up ASAP**


	9. Chapter 8

**It's been awhile but I've had serious case of writers block... I still do...But I'm working on it. This chapter was hard and I still kinda don't like it but the next will be better I promise. anyway here's the chapter.**

Chapter 8: Insert Clever Title Here

Santana lied in bed next to Brittany. She hated that she'd have to stop spending every night at Brittany's and actually start sleeping at her foster house. The summer had gone by much too fast. It was the first summer that she had had in foster care where she hadn't had to move. Santana had spent the whole summer with Brittany and working. Her summer job sucked. She had taken a job at the some restaurant. The tips were great but the customers sucked. She had also been keeping up appearances for the social worker in order to stay in Lima.

"San, I'm tired," Brittany nuzzled her head into Santana warm neck. They cuddled together. "Go back to sleep," She said with a raspy voice.

"I thought you wanted to go to the pool." Santana asked.

"I change my mind, we can go tomorrow." Brittany said. "Besides, I like being here with you." Santana smiled. She had the day off and she was going to take advantage of the few extra hours of sleep she could get. When she closed her eyes, she couldn't get a free moment of thought. She was thinking about all the things that she had to do. She had to go "home" and meet someone that would now be in Sylvia's care as well. She had to finish up some of her dreaded summer assignments and she schedules an appointment with her academic councilor. She couldn't even get a break in her mind.

Santana and Brittany would be going into their junior year of high school. The both would be returning Cheerios. Coach Sylvester had told Santana that she and Quinn would be Co-captain this coming school year. Santana didn't know how that was going to work since She and Quinn were the exactly friends.

"Santana," She heard Brittany say. "Do you really have to go home today?" Santana let out a disappointed sigh. She knew that Brittany was just as upset as she was that they wouldn't be sleeping together that night.

"Yeah, I have too." Santana answered. "You know if I didn't; I would stay here with you." Santana hugged Brittany then gently kissed her. "But I don't want to leave now. Right now, it's all about me and you." Santana said cuddling her girlfriend.

"Do you still want to go to the pool?" Brittany asked.

"Oh, so, you've changed your mind?" Santana smiled.

"Anything to see you in a swimsuit," Santana blushed.

"You could have just asked." Brittany lightly nuzzled at Santana's neck.

"I know but I want to go to the pool."

"Okay, we have to get up now. I have to be home by 7."

Santana got to her foster house. She was 10 minutes early. Her house was full of the other foster kids, which she wasn't particularly fond about. Brittany had made her put on something nice for meeting her new "roomie". She was just glad it wasn't another dress.

Sylvia sat on the couch in her social worker greeting attire. In other words, it met that she didn't look like a slut. Sylvia looked angrily at Santana. Santana couldn't help but think that if looks could kill she would have been dead in a one shot.

"You're late," Sylvia said.

"You said by seven. I'm here early."

"When I say seven, I mean six, especially if a social worker is coming. That's strike one Santana you only get two more." Sylvia threatened. Santana said nothing at first then looked at Sylvia.

"I'm sorry; I'll be here two hours early next time." Santana said.

"You better be." Sylvia said. As soon as she got those words out they heard a knock at the door. Santana went to her designated area. On the couch watching T.V. like a normal foster kid…which she obviously wasn't. She turned to a random primetime channel to watch what was on. All the other kids had gone to the rooms to pretend like they were doing something constructive. Santana was forced to meet the new girl because they would be attending the same school and Santana would be expected to show her around.

Sylvia opened the door and greeted them. Santana sighed. She hated meeting knew people or being forced to get along with them. She was already in a complicated living situation. The new girl, who she had yet to see, was probably another slut like the ones she lived with. She was prepared to have another person in the house against her.

"We are glad to have her," Sylvia said with her perfect mother voice. Santana wished she could call Sylvia's B.S. "Santana, come here," Santana took her queue and quickly went to the door working up a fake smile on her way there. She got to the door and faced the new girl and the familiar social worker. She noticed that the girl was not what she expected. She didn't look like the other girls, the generic type that usually lived in Lima heights. First, she was white, which wasn't a bad thing; she would just be a minority in in the house and most of the neighborhood. Second, she didn't look like she got her clothes from "Hooker R Us". She dressed in punk rocker apparel. Third, the look on her face reminded her of her own; just wanting to get away from her situation. Symbolically, it was like looking into a mirror.

"This is Kate," Sylvia said. "Kate, this Santana." Santana maintained her false happiness.

"It's nice to meet you." Santana said. The girl, Kate, looked at Santana. She didn't look very thrilled by Santana's appearance.

"Hi," Kate said coldly. Sylvia patted Santana gently on the shoulder.

"Santana, do you want show Kate to her room?" Sylvia asked as if Santana had a choice.

"Of course," Santana said. "You can follow me," Santana turned on her heels. Kate followed reluctantly behind her. Santana lead her into the room where the bunks where for the girls. All of the girls looked at them viciously. Santana pointed to the bunk below her own. "You have the bottom one." Kate looked at her. Santana hadn't noticed that her smile had faded. Kate looked unimpressed. "Sylvia told me that you were going to be heading to school with me." Kate still said nothing and just continued to look Santana in the eyes. Santana didn't break eye contact once.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Santana said. "Listen, everything will just be easier if you pretend everything okay. It's better here than most places." Santana said trying to seem like les of a bitch. Kate took her bunch and Santana sighed in relief. She just hoped the next day would be there and she would be able to see Brittany.

The first day of school had come earlier than she wished. She and Kate had been up early just to catch the first bus. Kate hadn't said much to her since she had come to the house which was a week ago. Santana had to admit, the day hadn't started as well as she hoped. She just would be glad when she could see Brittany's smiling face.

They stepped off the bus to the school and Santana looked at Kate. "So, I know they sent you your schedule in the mail. What room is your first class in?"

"321," Kate answered simply. Santana looked at her schedule.

"It seemed like we have the same class." Santana said. "I'll show you there," Santana said. It was getting really hard to get along with someone that didn't want to get along with her. However, Santana knew she could be the exact same when it came to meeting new people.

Knocking her out of her thoughts, she felt someone throw their arms around her. She knew immediately it was Brittany. "Hey San," She heard Brittany say.

"Hey Britt," She turned to give her girlfriend a hug. They broke apart and Brittany faced Kate. "Um…Britt, this is Kate; Kate, this is Brittany," Brittany put her hand out to shake Kate's hand but Kate sort of rejected the motion.

"Hi," Brittany said in naturally friendly demeanor.

"Hey," Kate said in a very unhappy voice. Santana, in an attempt to break the silence, turned to Brittany.

"Hey Britt, I'm going to take Kate to class. How about I see you during our free period? Santana said with a smile.

"Sure, meet me in the choir room." Santana smiled.

"Alright," Santana began to walk. Kate followed right behind her. It was awkward to escort someone that didn't even try to hold a conversation. Santana didn't attempt much either to get along with the other girl. She had never really gotten along with the people she lived with but it's seemed Kate was the exact same way. Maybe they would be able to find some common ground between the two of them.

Santana sat in the choir room with Brittany. They were giggling about how quiet the choir was when no one was in it. Santana, after making sure they couldn't be seen, gave Brittany a quick peck on the lips.

"How are you liking you're classes this year?" Brittany frowned.

"I don't have any classes with you."

"Yeah, I know, but at least I get to see you every day after school." Brittany smiled. "And," Santana paused. "If it'll make it better, I'll join the Glee Club this year, just for you." Brittany looked extremely excited.

"Really, wait, how are you going to audition? You have to sing. Can you sing? I've never heard you sing," Brittany rambled on.

"Don't worry about it, I have it covered, but I want you to remember you're the one that asked me to do this." Santana said.

"Sing something for me," Brittany put her head gently on Santana's shoulder. "Please San," Santana laughed.

"Tonight after practice, I will okay,"

"This year is going to be fun,"

"Anything with you is fun," Brittany kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"So how is the new roommate working out?" Santana sighed.

"I don't know what to think about her. She has barely said anything since she's got here. I'm not even sure if she hates me or if she thinks I'm just a bitch…Which I kind of am, but still." Santana said. "She's not much of a talker but neither I am…so I guess that makes it fine."

"Santana I'm sure she's just not used to anything yet. But at least you have me." Brittany sprung up for her seat. "Hey, did you have any plans this weekend?"

"No, not that I can think of," Santana said.

"Quinn, Rachel, Finn, Mike, Puck, Tina, Artie and Mercedes are all going to have a get together at Rachel's. She told me to being a guest and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me. It'll be a great way of getting to know everyone in the Glee Club. I'm sure they'll love you but not as much as I love you."

"I don't think anyone could love me that much." Brittany playfully giggled. "I guess I can come but I don't know where Rachel lives." Brittany smiled.

"She lives on earth silly," Santana laughed a bit. As long as they had been sleeping together Santana couldn't figure out if Brittany was serious or joking when she said…weird things. "But we can go from school on Friday. I don't want you to catch the bus if you don't have too."

"Alright," Santana pretend it was cool with the invitation. However, it made her uncomfortable. She didn't like meeting new people. She had been avoiding meeting Brittany's friends again. Quinn hated her, Puck wouldn't stop hitting on her, Rachel was always nervous around her since she caught Rachel and Quinn post hook up. She ran out of creative excuses.

Brittany began dancing randomly. Santana had to admit that she was intoxicated by Brittany's dance. She might have not been the brightest Crayola crayon in the pack but Brittany was a hell of a dancer. "Are you going to dance with me?" Santana didn't want to ruin the show.

"I'm not much of a dancer Britt, I told you that."

"Come on, just for me," Santana let out a sigh.

"Fine," Santana got up and began dancing with her overly excited girlfriend. At that moment, she felt as if nothing could bring her down.

**I hoped you sorta liked it. please review, alert. or favorite. I am working on the next chapter as we speak. Anyway. leave any thoughts. :) Bye**


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry It's been so long. My girlfriend's been borrowing my laptop :/ So, Here's my next chapter :). I won't talk much I hope you enjoy. Please read and enjoy. And Please review.**

Chapter 9: That feeling you get before something bad happens

Santana sat typing away at the computer she had managed to get for herself with the money she got from her job. She sat in the public library working on her Lit paper and chat with Brittany on IM. She knew that Brittany was still wondering what Santana planned to sing for the Glee club audition.

Brittany had already heard Santana sing. She had thought that her voice was better than that of Rachel Berry's. Santana didn't think much of her talent. To her, there were hundreds of people trying to have a career in the entertainment world and entertainment wasn't a guaranteed profession. However, Brittany thought she was good and that was good enough for her. She here IM buzz through her headphones.

**I think you should sing I kissed a girl. **Santana shuttered at the thought. She wasn't a big fan of Katy Perry. She wasn't going to sing a song about experimentation and kissing girls. She wasn't ready for that kind of announcement.

**I don't think so Britt. I don't really like that song. **Santana hit send and began typing her Lit paper again. She had thought about sing _Songbird_ again for the Glee club but she somehow felt like that was a special song for her and Britt and that she would keep it that way. She heard another beep.

**Hmmm, maybe some Ke$ha,** Brittany said with a little smiley face at the end of the message. Santana sighed than giggled quietly to herself.

**No, I think I'll leave the Ke$ha songs to you. **Santana typed. **I was thinking that I could maybe do a tribute to Amy Winehouse. Maybe Valerie, **Santana said. Brittany typed back.

**Yes, **Brittany exclaimed in the messed. **Everyone will love that. **Santana smiled feeling a bit triumphant about her choice. **I'll be your little back-up dancer. **Santana laughed again, quietly to herself.

**Alright, Britt, But I seriously should be getting somewhere on my paper. I'll see you tomorrow.**

**Okay, **Brittany said compliantly. **Bye,**

**Bye, **Santana continued typing away at her computer.

* * *

><p>Santana's day hadn't started out well. First, the bus had been late making her and Kate late for their first class. Second, there had been a pop quiz that she and Kate almost missed. Third, Brittany had been late to school so Santana wasn't able to see her and last but not least, Santana had had to endure a Sue Sylvester Routine. She hoped to hang out with Brittany at least before the so called get together. She sat down next to a saddened Brittany.<p>

"What's up Britt?" Santana playful bumped Brittany's shoulder. She noticed Brittany's depressed demeanor. "Why so sad?"

"I got grounded." Brittany sighed. "Something about my grades sucking; I don't know." Santana frowned.

"So we're not hanging out today?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry; I'll make it up to you." Santana sighed.

"Its fine," Santana said with a smile. "I'll just find something else to do." Santana smiled at her girlfriend. "I don't want you to get into any more trouble." Brittany faintly smiled.

"I'm sorry; we were supposed to hang out with the rest of the Glee club today." Santana smiled.

"Don't stress about it,"

"I have to get home. I told my mother I'd be home after practice."

"Okay," Santana gave Brittany's hand a soft squeeze. "I'll see you on Monday." She hugged Brittany tightly.

"Okay," Brittany hugged her back. "Bye Santana,"

"Bye,"

* * *

><p>Santana sat at the bus stop waiting. She hated waiting for the bus but it was necessary. She stared at the passing cars. It was getting pretty late. She left the school later than she expected. She had ended up on the field doing extra practice. Her body was exhausted and parts of her dreaded the three mile climb to the house. Why did Lima Height adjacent have to be so far? She felt a tap on her shoulder that caused her to jump. Trying to conduct herself, she turned to the source. It was Kate. Her bag was slacked over her shoulder back and books in arms.<p>

"Hey," Kate said sitting next to Santana on the bench.

"Hey," Santana said. "You just finished studying?" Santana questioned.

"Yeah," Kate said. "You just finished Cheerleading practice?"

"Yeah," Santana answered. "The things we do to get into college."

"Two more years, and I'm out of this dump,"

"Yeah, I can't wait." Santana said in a low voice. "So how was class today?" Santana said trying to maintain a conversation.

"Boring," Kate said placing her books on the empty place next to her. "What about you?"

"Someone's really friendly today," Santana stated.

"Well, you look like you had a crappy day; so, I was trying to make you feel better." Kate said. "But if you don't want me to be friendly I won't." Kate leaned back on the bench. Santana noticed how the girl's shirt hugged her chest. She couldn't help but quickly turn away.

"No, it's just weird. I got so used to you not saying anything."

"I can be talkative when I want to be." Kate said with a cocky grin. "Even when I'm not talking, I can't shut up." Santana couldn't help but laugh. "See there's a smile," Kate said. "You don't smile much," Kate grin widened a bit more. "And you have such a pretty one I don't know why you would want to hide it." Kate pointed out make Santana blush a bit.

"And you should be more of a smartass and maybe we'll get along just fine." Santana said trying to play it off as if it were nothing.

"I thought we were getting along just fine now." Kate retorted.

"You like to hear yourself talk don't you?"

"Yes, who wouldn't like to hear me talk? Everyone just loves to hear what I have to say." Santana was a bit dumbfounded. Kate had always seemed so distant. However, now Kate was have an open conversation with her as if they had been friends for years and Santana was just going with it. Santana let out a yawn. "What am I boring you?" Kate obviously joked.

"I'm just emotionally and physically drained today. I'm lucky I was able to get here to the bus stop." Santana said. "Every part of my body is sore; I have no idea how I'm going to be able to work tomorrow."

"That sucks,"

"Yeah but I can deal. I just kind of don't want to go back to the house because I feel like I'm going to get a bunch of crap." Kate thought for a moment.

"Well, we don't have to go home."

"What do you mean we don't have to get home? Where else are we going to go?"

"Well we have all night. It's Friday. Why don't we just go hang out and you can show me around. I'm pretty sure you know some cool place here."

"I'm not sure if you noticed but I don't get out much." Kate smiled.

"Then we can explore this place together. We're two smart girls and if we get lost. Well, I think I got money for a cab."

"What are we going to with our stuff? We have another hour 'til the next bus and the school's still open. Let's just leave our stuff in our lockers." Santana found funny how convincing Kate could be. "How does that sound?"

"Fine, you win. We'll go, but if we get lost it's all on you."

"I can deal with it."

* * *

><p>Santana and Kate ended up in a nearby park. They had caught the bus half way home and then walked around for about an hour talking and enjoying each other's company. They ended up relaxing on the swing set at the playground.<p>

"Seriously, you went to south river high?" Santana asked laughing.

"Yup, not the finest time of my life, that school sucked."

"I can't believe you went there too!" Santana said.

"Yeah," Kate said. "So, how long have you been in the system?"

"Since I was 7," Santana said. "You,"

"Forever," Kate said. "78 foster homes,"

"I have even hit forty yet,"

"So you knew your parents?" Santana frowned.

"Yeah," Santana said.

"I think it's hard for kids like you than it is for kids like me." Kate said making Santana look confused. "Kids like you know what it's like to have parents and you know what you're missing. Kids like me have been in foster care all the lives. So, we never had the idea what we're missing. In that sense, I suppose ignorance is bliss." Santana understood what Kate met.

"Yeah I suppose your right."

"Yeah, but I think for everyone, foster care sucks," Kate frowned. She began to swing, going as high as she could into the air. Santana laughed.

"How old are you, five?" Santana joked.

"Maybe, swing with me!" Kate said enthusiastically. "Let's see who can go higher," Santana never turned down a challenge. She began to swing as high as Kate had gotten. They laughed at their immaturity. "I bet you five dollars I can jump further than you."

"You are so on!" Santana said. "One, two, three," They both hurled themselves off the swings landing on the on the ground next to each other.

"Looks like it's a draw,"

"Damn and I was really looking forward to taking your money too." Santana laughed. She sat up and brushed the little wood chips off of her. Kate brushed herself off too.

"So, are you feeling better?"

"Yes, I'm feeling much better." She reached in her pocket and she looked at her phone. "It's already 3 a.m. I didn't know it had gotten so late."

"Time flies when you're having fun."

"No kidding," Santana finally realized how tired she was. "We should get home."

"Yeah, I guess," Kate sighed. "I'll call the cab." Santana smiled and agreed with her.

* * *

><p>Kate and Santana crept into the house around 4. They made sure they were quiet so they didn't wake anyone up. The darkness wasn't helping. Santana remember she had to be to work in three hours which frustrated. She didn't know how she was going to be a polite waitress with zero hours of sleep. She was slightly beginning to regret hanging with Kate for so long.<p>

"Ready to go to bed," Kate asked.

"No, I have to get ready for work." Santana whispered.

"That sucks, why did you let me keep you out so late?"

"I was having too much fun. Go to bed, I'll be fine." Santana said. They made it to the quiet bedroom. Kate went to her bunk and Santana to her trunk of clothes. She took out her unflattering Breadstix's work uniform. Santana felt like crap but for some reason; she didn't mind. She had half a mind to call in sick but she knew she needed the cash. She just hoped she could hold a tolerance for people.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not sure what I'm doing with Kate's Character but we will see. Anyway, what do you think? let me know. If You like, review, favorite alert. If not, tell me why in a review and I'll be sure to work on it<strong>


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey, long time no update. I hope you don't kill me for this chapter. I just felt I had to stir the pot. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 10: Stuck in the Middle

"Santana," Brittany hugged her girlfriend tightly. Santana hugged Brittany just as tightly. It was weird not seeing her over the weekend. She had missed Brittany a lot but Santana wasn't bored. She found things to do.

"I missed you Britt," She was upset that she couldn't kiss her. "I wish I could have at least talked to you this weekend. I like you." Santana let go of Brittany.

"I missed you too." Santana looked Brittany in the eyes as they stood outside the school. She broke apart from Brittany so no one would think too much of it. She linked her pinky with Santana's. "So," Brittany said. "How was your weekend?"

"Different without you," Santana admitted. "I ended up hanging with Kate," Santana said. Brittany became very excited.

"Really, she was nice, wasn't she?"

"Yeah, she was really cool. We have a lot in common." Santana began to walk Brittany to class. It had become their semi-normal routine.

"That's so cool! I'm so glad you weren't bored all weekend." Brittany smiled. "Are you still going to the Glee Club meeting today?"

"Of course, I did promise I would."

"Are you still singing Valerie?"

"Yes," Santana said.

"I'm so happy we have somewhere else to hang out." Brittany was excited about the whole thing. "Your birthday is in 3 weeks," Brittany pointed out. "Are we going to anything for it?" Santana's faced turned said.

"The only thing I want for my birthday is not celebrate it. I've never really enjoyed this time of year.

"Why not," Brittany asked. Santana was quiet for a moment. She looked at the classroom in front of them. She forced a smile on her face.

"Oh look, we're at your class. I'll see you after Class?" Santana asked.

"Yes," She hugged Brittany again and was satisfied Brittany had dropped the question. "Bye San,"

"Bye," Santana left and quickly went to her class.

* * *

><p>Santana circled her finger in her coffee like a child. Her birthday was getting closer with every day. It was the one day of the year that she could never be herself. She didn't want to celebrate the day her mother died. Everyone thought that a person was supposed to enjoy her birthday but every time the date grew near she became more and more depressed.<p>

"Santana," She heard her name. She turned and saw Kate. She faked a smile and waved.

"Hey," Santana waved. Kate sat next to her at the lunch table. "What's up?" Kate sat next to her.

"Aliens in outer space," Santana laughed a bit. "Why are you sitting here all alone?" Kate asked. Santana let out a sighed.

"Well, Britt doesn't have this lunch and I really don't talk to anyone else."

"Well now you know me."

"That's sounds good," Santana smiled.

"So," Kate said. "Where can I find a good job?"

"Well, I work at Breadsticks. They are pretty good at working around a class schedule. They're always looking for new servers because one quits like every other week. The customers suck but the tips are amazing."

"Are you guys hiring?"

"I don't think so," Santana smiled. "But since you're on my good side, maybe I can work something out for you." Kate had a huge grin across her face.

"Really, you'd actually do something like that for me?"

"It's not a big deal. Doris usually hires on the spot and I'm one of her loyal servers she's always looking for more of us."

"I'll try not to make you look bad." Kate said. They both giggled. Santana then feels a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Quinn, who didn't look too pleased.

"Hey Santana," she said with her famous irritated smile. "I need to talk to you for a minute: co-captain to co-captain." Quinn said. Santana reluctantly stood up.

"Fine Quinn," Santana said. She turned to Kate. "Hey Kate, I'll talk to you later, okay?" Kate agreed and Santana proceeded to follow Quinn to the girls' bathroom. There were some girls in there. "Out," Quinn ordered and the girls quick listened and did what Quinn ordered, including the ones in the stalls. Quinn faced Santana again.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked. "Flirting with another girl when you're with Brittany?"

"We weren't flirting. We were just conversing. We are just friends."

"Just like you and Brittany were just friends." Santana felt like it was a low blow.

"Brittany and I were just friends."

"Yeah, but now you're together." Santana got quiet for a second. Then she became infuriated.

"Listen bitch, you've been up my ass since I got here. What did I do to you?"

"I'm not attacking! I'm trying to help you so you don't lose your girlfriend you worked so hard to take from me!"

"I didn't take her from you she chose me over you. It's not my fault that she just wasn't that into you." Quinn laughed.

"You're pathetic," Quinn said walking past Santana and left. Santana, who had remained calm since she started at McKinley, lost it. She followed Quinn out of the bathroom and pushed her against the locker.

"Stupid bitch," She punched Quinn in the stomach. Quinn almost fell to her knees. Quinn became infuriated at Santana's attack. A few on lookers where yelling words but neither Quinn nor Santana could hear anything over they're fury. Quinn ran into Santana and tackled her to the ground. Santana wasn't giving up the fight.

"You're the fucking thief!" Quinn tried to punch Santana but Santana rolled them over so that she was on top. She began punching, in a blind rage, at Quinn.

"Fuck you," Santana didn't know why she was so upset. Before she could do any more damage, she felt a pair of hand pull her off of Quinn. It was then that she finally felt herself calming down. Hands turn to arms as they wrapped around her waist.

"Santana, calm down," She heard someone whisper in her ear. She turned and saw a concerned Kate. She heard yelling again.

"Go fuck yourself Santana Lopez!" She turned and saw someone holding Quinn back. It was Puck. "I'm going to get you!" Santana felt the anger again

"Bring it Bitch; I'll be waiting for you!"

"Time to get you out of here," Kate dragged Santana away from the battle. She dragged her outside to the back of the school. She pushed Santana against the wall. "Santana, calm down, it's over." Santana felt the heat from the rage leave her body. She began to feel how sore she was as the adrenaline left her body.

"Ow," She let out holding her stomach. Kate put her hands against Santana's.

"Are you okay?" Kate asked. "I want to help you."

"Just a little sore," Santana said. "I must be out of practice if she actually got a good punch on me." She joked. Kate looked concerned.

"I'll get you some ice," Kate went to rush off.

"No," Santana grabbed Kate's wrist. "Can you get Brittany?" Santana asked. "I just want to see her for a bit. I need to talk to her. Her class gets out in five minutes she's in room 218. Can you get it for her?" Kate pressed her lips together as she thought.

"Alright, I'll go get her. Stay here and remain clam," Santana let Kate go and Kate ran off.

* * *

><p>Brittany placed a patch on the bruise on Santana stomach gently. However it wasn't gentle enough to ease the pain. Santana lightly winced at the pain. After Kate had gotten Brittany and brought her to Santana, Brittany immediately took Santana to her house so she could fix her up.<p>

"Are you okay, San, I don't want to hurt you?" Santana smiled mischievously.

"There's nothing you can do to hurt me." She said sweetly. "I'll be fine Britt; I'm automatically better just because you're with me." Brittany smiled and finished putting the patch on Santana's body.

"Are you going to tell me why you and Quinn were fighting?"

"You're so pretty when you're curious." Santana said dodging the question.

"Santana really, why were you guys fighting?" Brittany said concerned. "Was it because of me because I thought Quinn was in love with Rachel?"

"No," Santana said. "It was just because we had a disagreement and I thought I needed to go all Lima Heights on her ass." Santana joked.

"Rachel said that Quinn is really hurt." Brittany said. Santana smiled.

"Well it's what the bitch deserves," Santana said cruelly. With a quick movement, Brittany sat on the bed next to Santana. She leaned her head gently on Santana's open shoulder. "You two should really get along. I mean you both are like head cheerios."

"It's not our job to be nice to each other. We just have to tolerate each other and I don't know if I can even do that. Fabray is a bitch with a capital b." Santana said.

"She can be nice sometimes."

"Are you defending her?"

"Yes," Brittany said bluntly. "I think you shouldn't have hit her." Santana was upset.

"Oh my god," Santana said angrily shrugging Brittany off. "You're taking her side." Santana was in disbelief.

"No I'm not. I just think that you should see it from her eyes. Apparently that's a metaphor or something…I can't remember."

"I'm your girlfriend!" Santana yelled. "You're always supposed to be on my side, not hers!"

"Santana, I was just saying that maybe you should apologize and find common ground. You can be the bigger person." Brittany said though Santana wasn't convinced. "I'm not taking her side. You know I'm always on yours. I just think that you're better than her and should end this fight that you seem to be in."

"It's not a fight Brittany, it's a war. She's been at my neck since she met me and you won't get off my ass. So I've decided to make sure she gets everything she deserves. I will be better than her."

"It's not a war, just make peace."

"No," Santana said getting up. "I'm going home." She said. I just need to think about something other than school and you're making it really hard right now." Santana said. "I'll catch the bus." Santana grabbed her stuff on the nearby chair and walked to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Before Brittany could say her good bye Santana was already out the door.

* * *

><p>Santana approached the foster house. She didn't know that it would actually be a relief for once to be there. She saw Kate relaxing on the swing chair with a book. Santana smiled lightly at how engrossed Kate looked. She slowly started up the stairs. She sat down next to Kate on the porch and began swinging the chair. Kate jumped a bit startles. "Santana," She said aloud.<p>

"Did I scare you?"

"A little bit," Kate said. "I was about to hit you." Kate said causing Santana to laugh.

"Really, I don't think that you could manage to hit me. I'm like a little Latina ninja." They burst into laughter at Santana's joke. "I'm sorry about today. I didn't mean to ditch you like that." Santana apologized. "It's just Brittany usually takes care of me. So, I guess I was going for something a little familiar."

"Don't worry about it;" Kate smiled. "If I had done it I probably wouldn't have been able to keep my hands off of you." Santana laughed as she inferred what Kate said was a simple joke. Kate laughed nervously along with Santana. She swallowed her tension hard. "So what's the story with you and Brittany?" Santana blushed.

"Well, when I first got here, she was the only person that was nice to me. It was like we clicked instantly. We became friends right away and I trust her." The way her face lit up was almost magical. However the joy quickly left after she thought for a while. "She and I got into an argument today. I think I was more upset than she was and I kind of took out my anger on her when she didn't deserve it." Santana said. "I should call her and apologize."

"Santana, you can do that tomorrow she's probably sleeping. If you're such good friends, she'll forgive you in the morning." Kate said. Santana attempted to look relieved.

"It's so good to have someone here that I can talk to." Santana said. "The guy that was here before you is a good friend of mine. I don't get to see him much but he's totally cool." Santana said talking about Jorge. She couldn't help but notice that something was bothering Kate. "Hey, is something wrong?" Kate blushed.

"No it's nothing, I was just thinking," Kate said.

"Come on, I've been talking a lot of about me. Let's talk about you. What's wrong?"

"It's not important."

"Come on, tell me," Santana pleaded.

"It's just I have something I've been meaning to do for a while." Santana giggled a bit. "I'm afraid if I do it…I'll hurt someone or scare them…" Kate said. Santana sighed.

"I say don't be afraid. You never know, it might be worth it."

"Do you really think that?" Pleasantly, Santana grabbed a hold of Kate's hand to reassure her. "Whatever it is, just do it." With a quick motion, Kate leaned in to Santana and kissed her. Santana was surprised and caught off guard by the sudden intrusion. Her thoughts began to her head. She couldn't think straight with Kate's lips on hers. She was never good at understanding how a tiny little touch could make her body go weak. As quickly as Kate had started it was as quickly as Santana ended it. They looked at each other. Santana didn't know how to feel. There was a rush of emotion rushing through her but one thing she felt for sure was guilt. Santana stood up quickly and sternly.

"I have to go," Santana attempted to rush away.

"Wait," Kate grabbed Santana arm, after standing up. She pulled Santana to her roughly. "Let's just talk about this for a second."

"I have to go." Santana said trying to pull away. Kate attempted to kiss her again but this time Santana leaned away. "Stop, this can't happen." Santana said. "Now, let me go you." Kate was startle by Santana's sudden hostility. She quickly released Santana. Santana quickly walked getting as far away from the house as possible.

* * *

><p>"San, what are you doing here?" Brittany said as Santana climbed through her window. Santana avoided Brittany's question and kissed Brittany grabbing her tightly. Brittany didn't question Santana's motives and just kissed her girlfriend back.<p>

"I'm sorry Brittany," She said in between kisses. "I'm sorry." Santana sounded like she was pleading. Brittany was smiling lightly between kisses.

"Santana slow down," Brittany said. However Santana ignored the suggestion. Santana pushed Brittany roughly on the bed. "San it's okay." Santana continued kissing Brittany. "I'm the one that should be sorry." Brittany said. "I should have been on your side." Santana felt a little more guilty knowing that Brittany though they were discussing they're earlier argument.

"I'm sorry," Santana kissed her in her confusion. She didn't know what else to do. All she knew was someone else had kissed her and it wasn't Brittany and…she kind of liked it.

**So, there you are. any thoughts. Please review, Alert or favorite and I will update ASAP. Thank you for reading. Until the next update.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Happy thanksgiving. This was a hard chapter to write. I hope you like it. I'll write the next one asap.**

Chapter 11: Not Alone

Santana held Brittany tightly to her. Santana lightly kissed Brittany's neck, trailing her finger up the side of Brittany's necked body. Brittany giggled at the tickling sensation on her side. Brittany smiled at the closeness. She enjoyed the cuddling after sleeping with someone. Santana wouldn't admit to it but she enjoyed it to. It made her feel closer to Brittany.

Brittany's blond hair sprawl itself on the bed. Santana thought the pattern it fell in was extremely beautiful just like Brittany. She still felt guilty as hell about the kiss but she had put in her mind that she didn't kiss Kate, Kate had kissed her. She was only a victim of circumstance. She liked Brittany a lot. She entangled her legs with Brittany's.

"I love you." Brittany said aloud. "I really love you." Brittany said.

"Where's this coming from?"

"I don't know. I just felt I had to say it because I do. I think you're amazing Santana."

"I think you're amazing too." Brittany turned to Santana.

"We have to go to school in a few hours."

"Or we can stay here and cuddle. We can get our sweet lady kisses on. It would be a nice break from all that scissoring." Santana joked. "We can even take a nice bath together."

"I like that Idea." Brittany said. "But not yet, I want us to cuddle."

"Of course, whatever you want Britt. All day, we'll do whatever you want."

"Really," Brittany questioned.

"Why would I lie to you?" Brittany smiled.

"You see, this is why I love you so much." Brittany hugged Santana and began kissing her. She then nuzzled herself against Santana. "My parents leave at around six. What are we going to when they leave?"

"I like our original idea and maybe more sex." Brittany laughed. Santana didn't know how addicted she could be to one person. Brittany played along with Santana's playfulness and full obedience not knowing the real reason for Santana had come in the first place.

* * *

><p>Santana and Brittany went to practice knowing that Sue didn't care whether her Cheerios were at school or not. Brittany pulled into the parking lot. They stepped out the car with huge smiles on their face. Santana offered her pinky to Brittany and Brittany immediately took it. Santana enjoyed her little vacation from school with Brittany. It went by too fast.<p>

"Santana," She heard her name, bringing her down from her current high. She turned and saw Kate running towards her. She immediately frowned and dropped Brittany's pinky.

"Just go to practice, I'll meet you there." Brittany agreed and walked in the other direction. Kate stopped in front of Santana. She had an upset look on her face.

"I've been trying to get you all day." Kate said. "You weren't at school."

"No I wasn't. Brittany and I were hanging out."

"Listen, I just need to talk to for a second; two minutes that all I want." Kate begged.

"Fine, two minutes, go," Kate looked slightly relieve.

"I like you," Kate said. Santana tried no to react to the statement. "I really like you." Santana hoped Kate wasn't going to repeat that for the whole to minutes. "When I kissed you, I just needed to. I feel this connection when I'm with you that I've never felt with anyone else and that brief moment you kissed me back I thought you felt it too." Santana could help but think this whole situation was strangely familiar. "Santana, I know I must have over stepped. I didn't want you to run. I didn't mean to scare you. I just really like you. I can relate to you. You drive me crazy." Santana stopped her.

"Your two minutes are up," Santana said cruelly. "I have to go to practice. You should go home." Kate looked hurt by Santana distance.

"Santana," Kate reached for her but she moved to quickly for Kate's hand. Santana Stomped angrily off leaving Kate alone.

* * *

><p>"Brittany, I'm so tired." Santana plopped down on Brittany's bed. They were really sore from Sue's hellish workout. "I need a massage." Santana turned and laid on her front. She felt straddle her from behind. "Brittany, what are you doing?" She felt Brittany's hands go up her shirt. Brittany began applying light pressure on Santana's sore muscles. Santana moaned slightly at the slightly relief and pleasure from the touches.<p>

"You wanted a massage. I wanted to help you. You want me stop." Brittany threatened playfully.

"No," She said with haste. "Please no, it feels too good." She felt like Brittany's hands were magical. "Go a little lower please," Santana said being polite as she possibly could. She didn't know what to do with herself. The pain was quickly lessening with each delicate touch.

"Are you feeling any better?" Brittany asked trying to make sure Santana was completely comfortable.

"Definitely," Santana said with a goofy grin on her face.

"Hey Santana, what do you want for your birthday?" Santana immediately felt her body tense at the question.

"Nothing, I'm fine without anything. I just want it to be like any other day." Brittany continued to give Santana a massage.

"Relax; you keep all your tension in your back." Brittany said try to get her girlfriend to relax. "Well, if you don't want anything big it can just be you and me. We could go to dinner or something."

"Brittany really, it's no big deal, I don't want anything special. My birthday…isn't ever the greatest time of the year." Brittany stopped the massage and got off of Santana. Santana sat up on the bed facing a sad Brittany.

"Brittany, I don't want anything from you. I just want you to act normal. I want nothing. I just want nothing but you." Santana loved her girlfriend but she was beginning to wish that her girlfriend would just drop the subject.

"It's okay San, I understand." Santana leaned in and lightly pecked Brittany on the lips.

"What were you and Kate talking about?" Santana felt stress quickly return to her body. She knew she was going to have to tell Brittany but she hoped it wouldn't be so soon.

"Brittany, there's something I have to tell you." Santana said grabbing a hold of Brittany's hands. "I just don't want you to get mad."

"What is it?"

"When I went home after we fought, Kate and I began talking. She got caught in a moment and she kissed me." Santana said looking for a reaction in Brittany. "I stopped her. I didn't mean for it to happen. It'll never happen again."

"Santana, do you like her?"

"Yes, as a friend, but I love you." Santana said. "I love you Brittany," Santana looked at Brittany held tightly to her hand. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Brittany said. "Santana, I'm just glad you told me about it. If you had tried to keep it from me then I would have been concerned." Brittany said. "It's not your fault. Anyone that really gets to know you would fall for you." Santana smiled. She honestly felt like crying but she wouldn't let Brittany see her cry.

"Are you sure you're fine with what happened?" Brittany smiled.

"I'm not thrilled about it but I'm not angry with you."

"Dammit, why do you have to been so awesome?"

"However, you should still be nice to her. I mean, she doesn't know you and I are together. She just likes you."

"Alright, whatever you say." They hugged each other tightly. Though Santana wouldn't admit it, she was glad Brittany had forgiven her. If only all people could be like Brittany.

* * *

><p>Kate said on the porch on the swinging chair. She couldn't help but think about how cruel Santana had been to her. She couldn't understand Santana. She had tried but she couldn't. There was something about her that she couldn't comprehend. One moment Santana was the friendliest person you could ever meet. The next she was a complete and utter bitch.<p>

Kate was so into her thoughts that she didn't hear the footsteps approaching the house. It was an older woman most likely in her late 50s or early 60s. She looked upper classed and definitely not someone that would be caught dead in Lima height.

The older woman looked around and saw the zoned out Kate. She approached her.

"Hello," The woman said. Kate, startled being the sudden noise, turned to the older woman. Kate straightened up in the chair.

"Yes," She answered.

"I was wondering if a Santana Maria Lopez lived here." The woman asked. Kate deduced that this woman couldn't have been a social worker. A social worker would have known that Santana lived in the house.

"Depends who's asking," Kate said sternly.

"Does she live here or not?"

"I'd say go ask Sylvia. She owns this place." Kate got up and opened the door to the house. "Sylvia, there's a woman outside to see you." Kate said then waited outside with the woman. Sylvia stepped outside in a sleepy daze.

"Hello," Sylvia said.

"Yes, do you speak Spanish?" Sylvia yawned.

/yes, are you a social worker?/ Sylvia answered.

/No but I am looking for Santana Maria Lopez./ The woman answered.

/I'm not allowed to give that information out unless you're a government worker./ Sylvia answered. Kate had no idea what they were saying so she left the house to do some private thing.

/I have special permission to be here./

/Why are you looking for Santana?/ The woman straightened up.

/I am her grandmother./ Sylvia was taken aback. /I'm here to talk to her./

* * *

><p>Santana lied comfortably with Brittany. She heard her phone ring like crazy. She reluctantly picked up the phone. "Hello," She said sitting up in the bed being sure not to wake Brittany up.<p>

"Santana, its Kate, don't hang up." Santana sighed.

"Do you know what time from you?" Santana said.

"I just called to tell you there was this older Hispanic woman looking for you at Sylvia's."

"Do you know why she was looking for me?" Santana asked.

"No, she started speaking Spanish and I had no clue what they were saying."

"Thanks Kate," Santana said. "Listen, I'm sorry about earlier. There are far better ways I could have handled the situation. I was being a bitch and you didn't deserve it. I'm sorry." There was a long pause.

"It's alright, I just freaked you out. I went in a little too eager there. I'm the one that really sorry. I guess a read you wrong."

"I have a question," Santana said. "What did the woman look like?"

"Well she was an older Hispanic woman and to think of it, you kind of look like her just a little a bit." Santana let out a light sigh.

"Kate, not all Latinas look alike."

"That's not even what I met. I just mean when I looked at her you two have, I don't know, she just reminded me of you and it wasn't the fact that you both are Hispanic. I hadn't even noticed you were." Kate joked.

"Ha, ha, very funny,"

"You know I'm hilarious,"

"I'll be back there tomorrow." Santana looked over Brittany who had suddenly moved. "I'm sure Sylvia would know what is going on with the woman." She sighed. "I have to go."

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah bye,"

"Bye," Santana hung up the phone. She curled up next Brittany. She did wonder who the woman was but quickly disregarded it when Brittany held onto her. She just figured it could wait until the next day.

* * *

><p>Santana sat in her calculus class bored out of her mind. She wasn't aware a class could be so boring and irritating. She had spent the whole day avoiding Quinn. It was her first day back since the fight and she didn't seem happy about the black eye Santana gave her. Watching the clock, Santana began tapping her finger against the desk in a continuous motion. Suddenly, the intercom sounded in the class. Santana was slightly startled by the sound.<p>

"Mrs. Holland," the class heard, "Sorry to interrupt your class but can we have Santana Lopez to the main office." The teacher looked in her direction.

"Alright," Santana got up leaving her stuff. She left the classroom and began wonder why she was heading there. Maybe Quinn had ratted her out about the fight. However that was highly unlikely considering Quinn was fight her too. She was absolutely dumbfounded about who it could be. Before she could go through all the possibilities she was already at the main office.

Opening the door slowly, she walked in peering first inside. She headed to the secretary's desk. "Hi," She started. "The office called down for me, Santana Lopez," Santana said.

"Oh yes, go and head into the guidance counselor's office." Santana did as she was instructed. She headed in the office of Ms. Pillsbury. As she entered, she saw Sylvia, Ms. Pillsbury and an unfamiliar woman.

"Santana," The mousy counselor said. "Take a seat," Santana took a seat next to the unfamiliar woman. Her features showed that she was definitely. "I know this will be hard for you but I think that we can find a way to help you with this."

"What are you talking about?" The woman turned to Santana facing her.

/Santana, it's so great to finally meet you./ The woman said.

/Who are you?/ Santana asked.

/You look so much like your mother./ Santana was taken aback.

/You knew my mother?/

/Yes, your mother was one of the best things that could have happened to my son./ Santana was confused.

/Who are you?/ Santana asked.

/I am your grandmother./

**So, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, alert, or favorite. Give me your thoughts.**


	13. Author's Note

**So, I just want you guys to know that I haven't forgotten about the the story I'm actually still working on the next few chapters there will probably be 3 more chapters. I'm working on another story. I shall update in February. probably on valentine's day. I'm sorry for the delay but I shall be back with a vengeance. promise.**

**Thanks for your patience!**


	14. Chapter 12

**So, it's been a awhile and I apologize for the delay but I'm finally updating. Well this has been fun and I hope you enjoy the Short chapter. The next Chapter will be the last to this Fic and I'm almost sad to see it , I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Chapter 12: A New Familiar

Santana walk lifelessly through the hallways. She had lost her sense and perception. She had someone; someone who was family. Her grandmother, her father's mother, wanted to get to know her. Her father had tried to make Santana believe that she had no other family.

"Santana," She felt someone hug her from behind. It was Brittany. She looked at the sad look on Santana's face. "What's wrong baby?" Santana forced a smiled.

"No, not as long as I can see your pretty face," Santana said.

"I know something's wrong. Tell me about it sweetheart." Santana got of her girlfriend's arms. She thought about everything that had gone on in the guidance counselor's office.

_Santana looked from her grandmother to Sylvia. She didn't know what to say. This woman was her grandmother, her father's mother. She vision became blurry. She got up quickly in a nervous rage. She was completely frustrated. She didn't know what to do._

"_I have to go," Santana said. "I have to get out of here." She began to hyperventilate. Her heart began to beat at a rapid pace. She felt as if she was about to pass out. It was a lot to take in all at once. "I can't think straight. She said._

_/Santana, just talk to me for a minute./ The woman said. /In private, I just want to explain why I'm showing up now./_

_/I want to go,/ Santana stumbled out of the office. She got into the hallways and before she realized it. She had begun run. She just had to get away. It could be anywhere just as far away from her grandmother as possible. She ran out to the Football field and hid under the bleachers. She began crying uncontrollably. She couldn't control herself._

After school and cheerio practice, Brittany took Santana to her house knowing the Santana wouldn't want to be alone. She cuddled up in a ball as soon as she lied on Brittany's bed. Brittany gently stroked her hand through Santana's hair.

"Do you want me to get something for you? Anything that you want I'll get it for you." Brittany said trying to comfort the sobbing Latina. She had never seen Santana so emotional. All she wanted was to make Santana feel better but Santana wasn't exactly letting her know how. "Sweetie," She laid down next to her sobbing girlfriend facing her. "Talk to me, I want to help you."

"I don't know." Santana finally said. "I don't know whether to be happy or angry or…" She trailed off.

"How do you feel right now?"

"Confused," Brittany rubbed Santana's arm.

"You know I'm here for you right?" Brittany said trying to help. "If you're confused…I want to help you." Brittany hugged Santana. "You have to tell me how to help you." Santana heard what Brittany was saying and Brittany was right.

"My grandmother came to the school today. Apparently she didn't know that I existed until recently." Santana said. "I don't know what to think about this. I want to be glad I have some family and I want to be happy but part of me doesn't want anything to do her and I don't want to trust her. I mean why has she been out of my life so long?" Brittany listened and took in everything Santana was saying.

"I don't know," Brittany finally intervened. "Maybe, you should listen to what she has to say. She might even have a reason for everything that's going on…just give her a chance. I mean you don't have to but maybe listening to her will help you decide whether or not you want her in your life." Santana looked at Brittany comforting face. She lightly smiled.

"Why do you have to be so damn smart?"

"I'm not that smart." Brittany said.

"You're brilliant to me. You're the smartest person I know. Brittany wiped away Santana's tears. "You're also nice, committed, sexy and everything that's good in this mixed up." She touched the back of Brittany's neck pulling her in for a chaste kiss. /you are my love and my heart. I love you./ Brittany giggled.

"What does that mean?" She questioned not understanding what Santana said. Santana smiled.

"It means this." Santana grabbed Brittany and began kissing her.

* * *

><p>Santana walk through Lima Heights Adjacent to talk her grandmother. She was sure Sylvia would be glad to let them talk especially if that met Santana would leave. She walked towards the light color dreary looking house. She had convinced Sylvia to allow her grandmother and her to talk alone in the house though Sylvia only agreed if she was allow to remain there. Santana was reluctant to agree but she knew Sylvia would have no input.<p>

"Here we go," She said to herself. She took a deep breath and deeply inhaled as she stepped through the doors of her foster home. She saw Sylvia and her grandmother seated in front of her. Sylvia smiled blankly trying to build up the courage to say something and remain calm. She nodded and she sat down next Sylvia. They sat in silence for what seemed like hours. They stared at each other in curiosity.

/Santana, I'm glad you agreed to see me./ Her grandmother said.

/I came because I was just curious about you./ Santana said.

/Your birthday is in three days am I right?/ Santana frowned.

/Yes, I'll be seventeen years old./ There was another period of silence. Sylvia seemed like an indifferent bystander as they both thought of what to say. Santana had so many questions some trivial and some important. However one rang out louder than all the others. /Why… did you let me believe that I didn't have any other family./ Santana's grandmother looked at her before answering.

/I found out about you from my son three months ago. Well, I knew about you but your father informed me that you were living with some other relative in Puerto Rico./

/All my mother's family turned me away./

/I realize that now. I guess he finally gathered a conscious and told me that you were in the foster care system./

/You said it took you three months. What took you so long?/

/The foster care system is difficult to navigate especially since you've been state to state and since your father signed you over to the foster care system I had to hire a P.I./

/So why did you want to meet me so bad? Why are you here? Why did you decide to make more life more complicated than it already is?/

/Your father made a huge mistake and from what I understand. You walked him murder that woman and…/ Santana became infuriated.

/That woman was my mother!/ Santana shouted. /And your son brutal beat her to the point that her heart stopped beating. Do you understand that I was horrified?/ Santana yelled. /I wake up some nights and I…I have to keep from scream. Your son, my father, is a murder and an abuser and the cause of all my nightmares!/

/He is sorry,/

/Sorry doesn't cut it! I hate that man and I'm not exactly positive about how to feel about you./ Santana felt Sylvia's hand on hers.

/Calm yourself,/ Sylvia said. Santana reluctantly took a deep breath.

/Why are you here?/ Santana said.

/I realize your upset and I realize that you have so many unanswered questions./

/Yeah, I suppose I do./

/And I just want to let you know that I really want some sort of relationship with you. I want to get to know my only granddaughter. / Santana stared blankly at her grandmother. She didn't know what think. The woman stood up placed a piece of paper with a phone number on it in front of her. /Whenever you're up to it, I want you to call me. I want to get to know you./ She smiled at Santana. /I hope you will call me. Good bye Santana./ She said. Sylvia quickly walked to the door as Santana sat alone thinking and staring at the paper before her.

* * *

><p>Santana sat on the porch chair. She zoned out as she reevaluated her life. Maybe her seeing her grandmother again was a good thing. She did want to get to know her own family she felt like she was going back and forth with her emotions. Everything was confusing to her the only thing that seemed to be clear was Brittany. She relished in the fact that she was in love with such an amazing person. Thinking of Brittany was actually relaxing her. Maybe she'd sneak to Brittany's in the middle of the night.<p>

"Hey Kid," She heard a voice taking her out of her thoughts. She turned and saw Sylvia standing in the doorway. "Do you mind if I sit with you?" Santana shook her head no and Sylvia sat next to Santana. Sylvia looked at Santana. "You know, a lot of kids have stayed with me over the years." She said. "None of them were ever as determined as you are. You have some much going for you. I've never seen a family member come looking for their family." Santana actually began listening to Sylvia. "You know, I was a foster kid." Sylvia said.

"Really,"

"Yeah, my parents were refugees from Cuba and wanted to start fresh." Sylvia said. "I was born on U.S. soil but my parents were so scared of being deported back to Cuba that they didn't go through the proper channels to become legal. They were deported back to Cuba when I was 10. Since I was legally American they put me into the foster care system." She thought for a few moments. "My experience in foster care caused me to want to have a safe place for kids to stay until they were legal and I had good intentions when I did this but over the years kids have sort of taken away my faith in what I'm doing but I want you to know that I actually have faith in you. I mean you have a lot going for you."

"Is there a point to this?"

"Well, I can see that you're conflicted about your grandmother and I just want you to know that I'm here for you and even when you turn 18 you can stay here." Santana couldn't help but think that was really decent of Sylvia. Sylvia never played favorites but she could see that the woman was serious. Santana couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you Sylvia," Where the only words Santana could get out. Sylvia nodded and left as Santana contemplated what had just transpired. She lightly smiled. Maybe her life was beginning to change for the better but it had already begun to do that.

**So, there you are. I have no Idea when I'll have the Last chapter posted but I swear it won't be months of wait and I'll try not make it take a month. I'm also working on a new Fic which will be posted after the last chapter is posted. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please Review, favorite, or Alert.**


	15. Chapter 13

**So this is the last chapter and as promised it didn't take a month. I hope you like there may possibly be a one shot sequel. I'm thinking about it but any way here you go! read on.**

Chapter 13: Happily Ever After/ The End

Santana didn't want to move from the bed. It was the one day of the year that was supposed to be the happiest one for her. However, it was a day surrounded with bad memories and regret and sadness. It was her Birthday. She didn't want to bring anyone else's mood down. However, Brittany had insisted Santana spend her birthday with her. Santana loved her and if Brittany wanted to be with Santana, she was going to allow her to be with her.

"San, wake up, I made you breakfast." Santana sat up in the bed. Brittany handed her a tray of food. "Happy birthday beautiful," Brittany said giving Santana a light kiss on the lips. "I want you to eat up. I have the whole day planned for us." Brittany seemed ecstatic about the whole birthday thing. Santana looked at Brittany.

"I told you I didn't want anything big." Santana said hoping that Brittany wasn't planning a big party or something. Brittany smiled at Santana.

"Santana just humor me for today. I want you to have the best birthday ever today." Brittany said with a smile still wide on her face. "I promise that you'll love today." Brittany said. Santana sighed and began to eat the breakfast that seem to be an offering to her. It was great she'd admit. Brittany must have spent hours on all of it. "Do you like it?"

"It's delicious." Santana said. She didn't get the big deal about birthdays it was just a day where people over glorified a person getting closer and closer death. However she knew playing along would make Brittany happy even though she would be faking happiness. She would honestly be happier if she just got to stay in bed cuddling with Brittany all day. "As soon as you're done we'll take a shower together and then we'll get ready and go see that movie you've wanted to see." Santana smiled. "And then I have something special planned for us."

"Let me guess, one of those dinners where the wait staff sings for you…Brittany I rather not." Brittany gasped looking genuinely hurt. "Or we can if that would make you happy."

"Santana today isn't about me; it's your birthday and I want to make you happy not me. We're going to do things you like to do. Not things I like to do." Santana looked at Brittany with an unconvinced look. Brittany seemed so set on making the whole day amazing but what was the point the only thing she would be able to think about was that it wasn't only the day of her birth it was also the anniversary of her mother's death.

* * *

><p>Santana had to admit, the movie wasn't bad and it was nice of Brittany to take her. Santana never talked much about herself with Brittany but when she did it seems that Brittany seemed to listen. Santana was actually quite flattered that someone wasted their time listening to her. Santana took a sip of the large drink they had yet to finish. Brittany took a hold of her girlfriend's hand. She had reached the point where she didn't care if anyone looked or not.<p>

"So, are you up for going to the amusement park?" Brittany asked. "It'll be fun."

"Is that your big surprise?" Brittany laughed. "No," Brittany said. "That's for later," Santana looked at her with curiosity. What could Brittany be planning that she was trying so hard to keep a secret. It must have been a surprise party with tons of people she didn't know and didn't care for. That had to be what Brittany was working so hard to keep a secret. She frowned a little bit at the thought. "Come on, there's a carnival down the street. We can get on a few rides and I can win you a stuff bear or animal of your choice."

"Alright, to the carnival," Santana said. "Only because a curious as to how you will possibly win me a stuffed animal." Brittany smiled at Santana.

"I can do anything as long as I'm given the right motivation." Santana smiled in a mischievous manner. She gave a light squeeze of Brittany's hand.

"How about for every stuffed animal you win; I'll give you a kiss?" Santana said. Brittany smiled.

"That's a great motivator," Santana smiled. "Though, I can think of another friendly motivator." Brittany said as Santana pulled her along to the parking lot.

It didn't take them long to get to the carnival. The beautiful thing was that the carnival wasn't really crowded so there wasn't much of a line for anything. Santana and Brittany decided to get on the rides first and play games afterwards. The whole carnival had been a great idea and she had to admit that she was having a great time but Brittany always had a way of making her smile. She felt Brittany pull her toward the shooting game."

"Time for me to earn my first kiss," Brittany slapped down three dollar for the game ready to play. The man at the counter looked at them with a smile and gave her the toy gun.

"Each one you shoot down you gets you a prize; 3 dollars gets you three chances." The man said. Santana smiled at the blond who readied the game to shoot. Brittany took aim and shot down the first obstacle in her way of Santana's lips. Santana was surprised Brittany got it on the first shot. She simply assumed it was a lucky shot but then one after another the obstacles went down.

"And we have a winner," the man said. Santana was surprise Brittany had such good aim. "Pick your prizes," Brittany turned to Santana.

"You heard the man." Brittany said. Santana in shock tried to catch get out of her amazement. Santana shock her head.

"Um, I guess the Rabbit, Bear and the duck I guess." Santana answered quickly. The man pick up the three stuffed pets and handed them to Brittany who in return gave them to Santana. "What about five more chance?" The man shrugged. Brittany put five more dollars down for the game. Santana looked at Brittany in disbelief what had she gotten herself into. Just like the first time Brittany got every shot that she aimed for. As soon as she won she offered Santana to choose again. Santana wondered how Brittany had gotten so good with a gun. Brittany help Santana carry the eight stuffed animals to her car in the parking lot.

"It's getting late," Brittany said. "I still have that surprise for you."

"How did you get so good at that?" Santana asked.

"I didn't have many friends when I was young so I used to come here a lot when they were in town." Santana frowned at the thought that there was a point in Brittany's life where she wasn't as popular as she was in high school. "It was a great way to pass the time. I used to spend all my money on the games. So it didn't matter what games we were playing I would have gotten you the prizes any way." Santana smiled as they shoveled the prizes into the truck of Brittany's car.

"I'd say I owe your prize." Santana leaned up against the car. "I think you won eight stuffed animals so you get eight kisses. I think you should claim your first prize now." Santana said seductively making Brittany smiled brightly. She leaned gently against Santana grabbing her around the waist and kissing her. Santana kissed her back. She was actually having a great birthday the best one ever and it was all because of Brittany.

"Hey look what we got here," Brittany and Santana's kiss was quickly interrupted. The turned and saw a huge oaf of a guy looking at them. Santana recognized him from school. His name was Finn and apparently from what she gathered, he was a self-important asshole and the quarterback of the McKinley football team. "So Britt, you haven't told the rest of Glee Club you're a Lesbo," Brittany looked upset.

"Hey," Santana said. "Don't talk to her like that!"

"Britt, you need your head cheerio girlfriend to protect you?" Santana became infuriated. How dare he attack Brittany like that? No one had the right to talk to Brittany like that; no one.

"Santana, let's just go," Brittany said opening the door for Santana. Santana decided that maybe it was better if she left with Brittany. She shouldn't let that asshole ruin their perfect day. Santana went to step in the car.

"It's kind of sad. Two dykes, a waste of two beautiful girls." That comment sent Santana over the deep end. She got out of the car stomping angrily toward Finn. Santana didn't speak she just hit him as hard as she could. She had lost it. She began hitting him as hard as she possibly could and he began fighting back she felt the blows to her body but she didn't register them. The adrenaline was helping with the possible pain. She hated Finn. Finn could say whatever she wanted to Santana but no one could insult Brittany. Brittany was her girlfriend and no one hurt her. She knew she was doing damage to the boy. She soon felt Brittany's arms around her. Santana began to come to her sense.

"Santana come on," Brittany said calming her girlfriend down. "Come on Santana, its over," Santana looked at Brittany and saw a comforting smile on her face. She looked at Finn. He was bleeding and was barely conscious. She went with Brittany to the car.

* * *

><p>They reached Brittany's house after a long awkward drive. Santana kept looking at her fist her and the scrapped skin on her knuckles. Brittany had never seen Santana lose her temper and she never wanted Brittany to see that. When the car was parked Santana felt Brittany's hand touch hers. She finally looked at her girlfriend who was offering her a smile.<p>

"I know you're upset but…I want to thank you for defending my honor." Brittany said. "Finn is a jerk and he totally deserved it. Don't feel bad about beating him up."

"That's not the problem," Santana began to tear up. "You didn't need to see me lost it like that." Santana said. "You're so perfect and amazing you never do anything wrong. I don't deserve you." Santana was in frantic tears. Brittany was concerned but she was getting a bit frustrated by Santana accusation.

"Santana, I'm not perfect."

"Yes, you are," Santana said wiping away her tears. "You are perfect and wonderful and amazing and I don't deserve someone as perfect and wonderful as you." Santana said. She felt Brittany grab her hand.

"Santana, I'm not perfect. You just think I'm perfect I make you think I am. I'm far from perfect." Brittany said. "I have a confession to make. When you told Kate kissed you…I was… pissed. I wanted to know who gave her the right kiss you when you're my girlfriend. The truth is that I get insanely jealous."

"But you don't act on it." Brittany laughed.

"The truth is I would have if I had found out any other way. I guess I'm very possessive of you San and the truth you might not think your perfect but to me you are insanely perfect and I love you Santana." Santana looked at Brittany with a confused look. Brittany thought that she was perfect even though she didn't think she was. "Anyway, I've been waiting to show you what I've been preparing for you all day and I don't want you crying. Let's go."

Santana took Brittany's order and got out of the car and followed Brittany to the front door of the house. Brittany looked at Santana. "Okay before we go in, I want you to only remember the good stuff that happened to us today?" Brittany said. "I want you to be happy." Santana smiled.

"I'm always happy when I'm with you." Brittany smiled.

"Okay," Brittany opened the door and let Santana step through the door way first. Santana saw the dimly light house. She saw rose petals leading somewhere. "Follow the petals they lead to different places in the house. Brittany closed and locked the door. She took Santana's hand and lead Santana to the dining room where the petal took a detour. Santana gasped as she saw a beautiful dinner set up on the table.

"Oh my god, Brittany, you did all of this?"

"Actually, I had a lot of help with everything, from Quinn and Rachel they really wanted to help with everything when I told them what I wanted to do and I had them make sure everything was perfect." Brittany said. "They did a great job with everything, don't you think?"

"I can't believe you had all this done for me." Santana said.

"You deserve it." Brittany walked in and pulled out a seat for Santana. "Sit down before the food gets cold." Santana smiled and took the seat that was offered to her.

"Thank you Brittany,"

* * *

><p>Santana and Brittany enjoyed their Dinner but Brittany wasn't quite done with Santana. The rose petals lead somewhere else up the stairs. Brittany led Santana up the stairs with a huge smile on her face. The petals lead to Brittany's room. The door was closed and it had a sigh that said:<em> For the girl I love…<em> Brittany opened the door and Santana was in awesome. The rose petals finished the message. "You are my songbird," Brittany said the words out aloud.

"Oh my god," Brittany started the stereo in her room. It began to play _Songbird_ by Fleetwood Mac. Brittany offered Santana her hand.

"Will you dance with me?" Brittany asked. Santana took Brittany's hand before throwing hands around Brittany's neck. Brittany placed her hands on Santana's waist and took the lead when they began swaying to the music. "So, have you enjoyed your day so far?"

"Britt, this is amazing. Today was perfect. You made this the best day of my life and I appreciate it." Santana smiled. "You went out of your way to make this the best day of my life and it definitely was by far. I love you, so much." Brittany smiled.

"I love you too." Santana said. She leaned up to give kiss. Brittany met her half way for the kiss. Santana could be happier. Her life had been complete crap before but it was because of Brittany that she was happier. She loved Brittany more than anything in the world. She began to think that just maybe there was such thing as a happy ending. Or happily ever after.

**So that's it for me and Fiction and Fairytale. I hope you liked it. Any way, I'm working on another Fic, the first chapter is up. check it out. Well, tell me what you think and whether you want a sequel or not. I hope you liked this fic and you come back for more. **

**~WriterEpiphany**


End file.
